The Dark Days: Winds of Change (A Hunger Games Pre-Quell)
by awatson1975
Summary: As soon as I read the final book in the Hunger Games Series, I felt "hungry" for more. That is when I started writing my first Novel: The Dark Days: Winds of Change. This Novel was released March 17th, 2017, but pulled. So I have the full text here. I uploaded March 21st. I will upload to my website today 5/3/17. The website is . Check it out.


The Dark Days- The Winds of Change

a fan written novel based on

Suzanne Collins Hunger Games series.

Written by:

Angela M. Watson

Teacher, poet, avid reader, mother,

and writer

2013

Copy written by:

Homestead 2012

Office of Copywrite 2015

Dedication:

I would like to dedicate this book to my son Bobby who always believes in me no matter what. I would also like to thank my brother Jon, who helps to edit my work and whom I am still mad at from College because he qualified for poetry class and I only qualified for writing! Also to my late mom and dad who loved to read my writing and always encouraged me to follow my dreams wherever they led. My tutoring students have inspired me in my writing, and the introduction below began as an exercise in personification where I was showing a student how you can take two non-human nouns, like wind and a tree, and make them have a human relationship.

Introduction:

(A brief glimpse into the world of the Dark Days, occurring approximately 80 years before the events depicted in Suzanne Collins epic tale The Hunger Games. I envisioned this book to be the start of a Pre-Quell series of stories revolving around the original dark days revolution and the love stories that started all those eerie and interesting songs we hear Katniss sing, yet we don't know where they originate... I invite others that love the Hunger Games series to also write about the Dark Days...)

The wind meets a tree...

Ever moving, never stopping, whistling and whipping, sometimes slowing, wind moves, and by chance encounters a lone tree. Winds' motions give life to the leaves, and the outer limbs of the lonely tree, standing in an open field of trampled grass. Triangular leaves jump and dance to the winds whistling tune. The breeze instantly changes to a scream, pushing the slender outer branches back and forth almost breaking them under the screaming pressure, while the stronger limbs within remained steadfast against the wind.

I saw hatred there, whipping in the breeze. Hatred in the form of intertwined cords of nylon. Or was it love, love I saw there; The deepest, truest love, the sacrificial love of one trying desperately to save another. The cords feel like they are tightening around my neck, but I had to come. I had to see it. I stumbled out from the bush I had been immobilized behind for almost an hour, my limbs tingling and barely coming back to life.

The wind tore at my tattered garment and I felt pushed by it; Was it my imagination, or was the wind pushing me towards that tree too? It lifted my sleeves and blew my hair all about my face, making me feel as if it will grab me, and I will fly.

But fly where? To meet him in the silence, to be at peace, and free from the threat of something worse, or to fly to the safety of some place so dark, dark like the grave, underground, damp, dank, and cold. Someplace so very different from the green meadows and forests of my youth.

I feel that choking feeling again, strangled by the thought of fields flattened to ash. Dust floating in the yellow dawn, and fires still burning in the forests that I had just danced in 48 hours before the final bombs started to fall.

I felt the stirring then, the stirring that quickened my heart and led my hands over the child growing within me, in a futile hug of protection. The bitterness that swept over me, doubled me over in shaking sobs and brought me to my knees before the tree. One hand rested on my belly, and the other on the rough, unforgiving bark of ...

"The Hanging Tree."

Chapter One: Reality

"How are you doing, Melinda?" My mother's voice soothed me out of my daze.

"Fine, just a little tired."

"Well, that is normal for a girl in your condition," she said brokenly while averting her gaze to the folding of our few tattered clothing items we saved from the house before we left it.

"That's your answer for everything!," I snapped at her and immediately regretted it, when I saw the look of sadness sweep across her face ... she too lost many things in the bombings and through the Capital's punishment of us.

She had her gardens, roses blooming every August, and perfuming the air with their fragrant scents. Being the mayor's wife, she could have sent for special genetically enhanced roses from the Capital, but she insisted on growing them and improving their scents the old fashioned way, by cross breeding one type of rose into another through cross pollination.

Her roses were stunningly beautiful, just as my mother once was before all the gray ash, smoky air, and stress traced their lines into her face and took the fire out of her eyes. She was aptly named, "Belle," as it comes from a very old term "Southern Belle," which comes from the before times. The times before global warming took our coastal cities in what used to be called "North America," and nuclear warfare forced our ancestors underground into this metal grave with it's arsenal of still active nuclear warheads, which we now claim as our sanctuary. Those warheads are the only reason we are still alive.

Belle had her roses, while my father Stanley had his position that took him away from home so often. All that was gone, up in flames, and our father is still among the missing (my father, her husband, gone without a trace). The area by the Hall of Justice got the worst of the bombings, but the fires spread quickly with no one to fight them, and overtook the entire town. My sister Brianna is still unheard from … she was talking with me, through a veil of her dark wavy hair and tears, a few weeks before the bombings about running away into the forests or to another district. Her beloved Anthony was one to break the rules and go outside the fence to hunt or fish. He said he would protect her and care for her. I hope they were successful at getting to another district. Maybe somehow they will survive and get word back to us. How I wish I could hear her beautiful singing voice again, and the melodious songs she would create.

Now we are forced to live underground, and out of sight, part of the despicable Treaty of Treason!

What kind of a treaty would allow for such cruel and brutal punishment? Us, trapped underground in a mechanical metal grave, and the other districts under the thumb of oppression worse than ever. Now they are calling for the blood of our children in what they call the "reaping," for the first of I suppose hundreds of years of "hunger games," since so many of theirs died in the attacks and bombings. I fear for the districts, having to give up a teenage boy and girl every year to be KILLED or worse ... to have to kill each other. It is horrid, despicable, and intolerably harsh punishment that they made us agree to or die! I almost wish now we had chosen to push the button and let some better species eventually take over the earth. For how can we deserve it when we allow THIS to happen!

The bitterness overwhelms me and I feel the need to escape. I find myself running down the halls, with the sound of my mother's voice saying "Melinda, where are you going?" diminishing as I stumble down our metal corridor, and climb each and every stair I can find. My legs are aching by the time I reach the level with short rectangular windows. I run to one and grab a crate of artillery to stand upon and gulp in as much cool autumn air as my lungs feel as if they could hold, and exhale it slowly.

I sag down and sit on the crate feeling its cool wood and metal latches on my legs. In the dawning light creeping through the rectangular window and illuminating a small rectangle against the opposing wall, I close my eyes and force myself to remember the last time I saw him. Feeling somehow this will draw him close to me.

It was late in summer, and we had just came from meeting with President Xavier Pine. We had signed the treaties and Jonathan confessed to the murder of 3 high ranking officials before the revolution begun just to protect me from a similar fate. The war tribunal wanted to make an example of him, to show how much power they had to hurt and control. However, they could not control my soul. Only I could choose how I would react and that is the last freedom any of us has is the right to choose their own actions and feelings. Only we in the meeting thought that Jonathan's sacrifice for me would be enough, but when the bombs started falling we knew that our whole district was being made an example and only our lives were spared because of the powers we possessed. That day, I was forced to watch with all the members of all the other districts as they cuffed him and dragged him away, "I love you, Melinda," mouthed by his quivering lips, as I bravely stood tall with one lone teardrop un-wantedly making its way down to my lips. I still remember the taste of salt, as I reached my three fingers up to touch my lips and extended them out to him in the last kiss I would give him on this Earth. Belle next to me holding me up with one arm around my waist. Amazingly those around me did the same, reaching 3 fingers up to give him a farewell whose meaning could not be missed by Pine. First one to my right and then another to the left. An old man close to the tree and then it spread like wind through the wheat.

I still remember Pine, calling "cut the feed … cut it," but I know all of Panem saw it, and they all felt with me the unfairness of that moment. Maybe it was that kiss or the unity it signified when it spread that brought the destruction to my district. Hadn't we given enough … surrendered and offered the best of what we were up to die as an example.

How my heart burns for him! My arms long for him. Every day I walk, I feel farther from him, and his face blurs in my memory although his eyes, piercing blue, are etched forever into my memory. His eyes that saw beyond his times and circumstances; they will always be with me.

I am taken back to a green hillside, overlooking a beautiful green meadow, grasses waving in the wind, and glistening with dew, a memory of over 5 years ago... and the start of what would eventually put out the light in his eyes and still his form forever …

Chapter Two: The Book

The tall grasses swayed in the wind of our favorite meadow. His golden hair was tousled by the breeze and my blue dress flapped about my ankles as I sat on our rock and listened. Jonathan was excited about another book found by his friend Marco. How he loved reading about the thoughts of others so far removed, yet with feelings so much like ours. I remember him leading me out to the field we loved to lie in to talk and pulling out a worn diary of a man who would write each day about the growing hostilities in the world and about missing his wife.

"The fear permeates every page Melinda. The fear of losing his wife and his children to this force that was going on around them. He longed for them to be down in those gray depths with him and to be able to see the blue of his loves eyes and the way she smiled all the way from her lips up to her eyes. He must have really loved her... I wonder if she did join him later, or if the world ended before then."

"Does it say?"

"No the diary ends with him still wondering what would happen in the coming months when great nations would come together to try to talk peace. The last date in the journal was July 15th, 2185. I am not sure how long ago that was since we do not keep time the same way they did. I like the way he talks about each leader meeting to talk. I wish I knew more about how their governments worked. Maybe Marco could find a book about that?"

"And maybe he will get in trouble for what he has been doing for you already. Please be careful. If a peacekeeper should find you with one of those books … " Many had been flogged or even killed for having unlawful written materials. Just a few months ago, Luli, also on the clean-up crews, who loved poetry and wrote many poems herself found a book in the back of an old locker, titled The Sonnets of Shakespeare. She was caught by a Peacekeeper sitting in that hall reading its pages, and now wanders through town jobless, muttering stanzas to herself.

"I know. I never exchange materials with him at work. We wait and go into the fields to play our stick ball games with the guys and then he sides me the items in my backpack, or he leaves them in a specific place with items we recognize so I can pick them up. I don't see what's wrong with learning about our past. It is the only way to make sure that a great war doesn't happen again … to study the past and not make the same mistakes."

"I don't think the government thinks how you do. They want to keep their masses quiet, thankful for them, and blissfully ignorant that there was anything before Panem."

He smiled that knowing way he only could, and changed the subject... rubbing the parchment between his thumb and forefinger. "Just feel these pages Melinda, the browning at the corners and the way the letters slant across the page, written in a harried way with the letters running together. I feel as if I knew this man – Brian Wentworth 531-02-0005, O positive, USAF, Protestant."

"Where did you get that information about him?"

"On this bookmark or necklace. I am not sure what it was," he said while holding up a metal oval on a chain. "I know the first one is a name and I think a number for him. I am not sure for what the rest stands."

"Well, for loves sake, I hope that his wife did come to live with him before the end came. Maybe they were even among those who survived and maybe he could have been your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather ..."

"It is a possibility. His journal was found in the same safe-haven that our fathers came out of after the Earth had repaired itself."

"Jonathan, anything is a possibility, especially with your mind and interest in discovering the truth."

He smiled at me and settled into my lap as we gazed across the fields to watch the sun begin to set, both knowing we should be heading home but reluctant to go.

Jonathan had always been an avid reader and top in his class, loving literature and history as much as math and science. There were many things I admired about him; However, being practical was not one of them. He had just started work for the 'graphite mines,' working on guidance systems control in the heart of the complex, when he decided to risk it all on a new find that Marco made for him.

I hated when he went underground. He loved the people that he worked with though, and now that he was working we could sign papers to be married as soon as I graduated high school and he had been there a year. I had mixed feelings about him working on secretive things down in the gray, dark hallways below. I knew he needed to work and that would provide for our future, but I missed the long hours we could spend in high school strolling through the grasses and talking.

Our friend Marco knew he loved books and the older the better. Marco was not at the "top of his class" so to speak, and was more than happy to be working his first year in the sanitation department of the complex. He did cleaning, repairing, and general organization for them. Science, Math, or History or any educational books were supposed to be turned over to the nearest peacekeeper and then the mayor was to immediately send it to the Capital for study. Sometimes he would find old schematics of weapons of long ago and had a duty to turn those into the engineering department head, but sometimes he would find diaries or notes and those would always go to my Jonathan. Old notes or diaries of a personal nature had a standard order of being burned, but since what he found usually was so small, he was able to sneak them by the guards every time. That was one advantage of working to clean areas where cameras had yet to be installed. Even though the complex had been a haven that people poured out of before Panem began, there were sections still unexplored that had ventilation to the surface that malfunctioned or areas that had partially caved in and exposed the tenants to the poisonous atmosphere. Sanitation was the first wave, and then came in the electronics department to light up, bug and camera the halls, followed by the defense design team to figure out how to utilize a new space. I guess those teams did not want to have to deal with human remains, rats, spiders, or snakes so Marco and the sanitation team were ordered in there first to deal with those unpleasantries.

Some time later after finding Jonathan the diary, Marco did find a set of books he had trouble getting out: World History volumes I and II, by Cengage Learning, 10th edition, recently water damaged with the stench of mildew. That's what it got for being placed on the top shelf near a rusted metal pipe. He had to rip it into sections and pack it as refuse he was taking out to dump and incinerate. The books were found in an old closet with boxes of chalk and chalk boards. Apparently this was the area that they had formed a school for their youngsters before the section collapsed under some kind of bunker bomb. Marco found them thankfully alone with his crew working the room behind and to the right of him. He quickly ripped up those books, threw them in his garbage bag and then took to stacking all the other books on History, Math, Biology, Chemistry, Science, Accounting, Literature, Writing and other subjects onto the rolling cleaning carts they brought with them. This history set was only 2 books compared to other compilations of 4-8 books so he thought they would be the easiest to get out for his friend, and since they were damaged already they could pass for trash.

Right after the last page was ripped and in his trash, 2 crew members stepped into the hall to head to the room across from them. One waved and continued, while the other one newer to the crew paused to peer towards all the books - "Looks like you've got quite a haul for the magistrates. Maybe you'll get a promotion!"

"Yeah, maybe … If only they would read the books instead of destroying them..." He said laughingly.

His quizzical look told Marco perhaps he should choose his words better and save that talk for his after work friends or crew members he knew better. He was hardly surprised when a peacekeeper came up and asked to look at the books just as he was finishing stacking them. He started poking the black bag and smelling it … "What is in here?"

"Just a ripped up, mildewed book beyond repair. It is bound for the incinerator. It said World History I believe, but since there are 3 other sets ..."

"Fine. I will deliver these books to the Mayor's office for post to the Capital." Then, pouring his steaming cup of coffee, with which only peacekeepers of his rank deserved to walk around, into the bag he tossed the bag in with ten others like it on the black rolling bin, and barked "take these to the incinerator."

"Yes, Captain Myers."

He took slow steps on his way, while thinking of a way to get the one bag out. Jonathan would be on duty now and the one peacekeeper who detained him before had left for the mayor's office. As he passed other workers nearing the incinerator room who also were going to incinerate their loads, he muttered quietly "the closest medical treatment center was on the same level as guidance control and one would end up going by it to get there. Maybe it could work." Stepping up the small ladder and into the bin he eased himself sideways and with much swinging arms and a twisting motion to make his ankle look good and bruised at the least, he fell into their bin.

"What happened?" called the worker closest to him.

"I think I twisted or broke my ankle."

"Can you move?"

"No ..."

"I will take you in your bin to the medical center, and then bring the bin back to incinerate the contents for you. Hold on."

He whimpered all the way there, and within the bin found the only bag that smelled like fresh coffee with a hint of mildew. Into that bag he stuffed one shoe, tied it with a corded friendship bracelet and a ring. "Can you stop by Guidance control on the way and ask if my friend Jonathan can come and help me home since everyone would be out this time of day?"

"Sure, it is on the way."

He brought the cart to a halt and called into the glassed room using a push pad to speak into a microphone, for a Jonathan Coin who appeared around a corner sliding out on a wheeled chair. Jonathan walked over to him after going through 2 vacuum sealed doors, was apprised of the situation, and followed him to the treatment center.

"Jonathan?" Marco called as they were lifting him out of the bin.

"Yes, Marco?"

"I lost my shoe in one of these damn bags along with my friendship bracelet Kitty gave me and our promise ring."

Jonathan tried hard not to show a smile as he began to comprehend what that meant. Kitty was his 10 year old sister who had a crush on Marco. Those items were from her and were placed with items for secret exchange.

"You can't go without those items. I will search for the bag. We will have to take it with us to get the items out when they dry off."

"Ok, but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt too."

'Oh, that could have multiple meanings,' muttered Jonathan, as he asked the worker to stay for a minute so he could find his friends items.

"Ok … but hurry. I am on a schedule."

Jonathan climbed carefully into the bin and searched amongst the rancid and mildew smelling bags. He found the bag with the bracelet and ring tied around it and took it off and placed them in the bag quickly. He stumbled out with the bag and let the man know the shoe was in there and he was taking that in with him to the treatment center.

"Alright, but I have to get back to work now. I hope Marco will be alright..." He said as he took the rest of the bin back to the incinerator.

The doctors were more concerned with Marco's ankle and the fact that he had sprained and bruised it badly, then they were about the black bag. They worked quietly and bandaged it fully from mid foot to mid calve. "We will write him a note that will have him off of work and off of his feet for 2 to 4 weeks. Please turn it in to your superior when you return from dropping him off at home. Linda, our nurse, is also calling your supervisor and telling him you will be on a long lunch till 1 pm while taking him home." Doctor Smythe said, and continued. "What's with that bag?"

"Just some items he lost when he fell. I will remove them and take the bag to the incinerator when I return."

"Well it smells awful … please remove it from here quickly," the doctor said, crinkling his nose.

"Yes, doctor - and thank you," Jonathan said as he lifted his friend under his arm and supported him to walk home.

When they were nearly home in a wooded area with little foot traffic, Jonathan asked, "Why did you risk your life for these items?"

In hushed tones, he replied "it is what you wanted, and I think it will help us as I think your ideas can help us … that is why I get you those books to read … there has to be a better way … please find it. Look, the peacekeeper who talked to me today was suspicious. They may investigate. Get out of here. Hide. Take the book and put it together. Find the answers you seek. Don't let my sacrifice go in vain."

"No, I won't leave you and Melinda. We will face this together." Louder, he continued, "Now let's go in and get some rest, my friend. I will pull your items out to dry and take this trash back to the incinerator."

Inside he pried up one corner floorboard. Inside a small box area was hollowed out of the foundation. He placed the papers there with some cloves of garlic to dry them and hide the scent. Then he ripped up and shoved a few of his other precious books into in the bag in case it was checked to contain a few books, and placed the shoe, bracelet and ring out on the rickety table by the window to dry. While he was doing these chores, Marco and he talked in hushed tones about what they would say if they were questioned. On the walk back to work, he reviewed and reviewed their cover story. Each one had a story that was similar, but not so similar that it would seem rehearsed.

Promptly, just before one, he returned and clocked in, and then walked swiftly and noticeably with the bag to the nearest incinerator where he logged his presence on a sheet and threw the bag through the iron door. He reported back to his supervisor that he had returned his friend home, joking around about his lost shoe he had found in a trash bag of all things, logged exactly when he had burned the rest of the contents, and resumed his place at the guidance control desk. Breathing a sigh of relief that there was no one there to meet him, he resumed his work on possible trajectory calculations.

At 3:00 pm, just before the end of Jonathan's shift, he heard the raspy intercom switch on, and Mr. Simmon's, the plant manager, squeeky voice beckoning "officer Meyers here to see Jonathan Coin, if Jonathan can hear this please report to the manager's office within 5 minutes."

Chapter 3: Storm Clouds

The lights blinded Jonathan as he sat there in a fully metal chair at a cold stone table his hands folded on the table. The cold seemed to be leaching the warmth from his arms and hands, while the lamp burned his face and eyes. "How long will they have me wait," he asked the gray table, but it gave no response. It seemed if he had been sitting there for 5 hours, but it may have only been 30 minutes or 1 hour being as there was no clock in the room, before he heard a distorted gravelly voice come from the box up on the wall: "Your name is, for the record?"

"Jonathan Xavier Coin"

"When were you born?"

"May 5th, APEC 509."

"What is your function at the complex?"

"Guidance Control computer input and monitoring."

"What class level are you?"

"Level One – first year in training."

"When did you graduate high school?"

"May 25th, APEC 527."

"What date did you start work at Guidance Control?"

"July 4th, APEC 527"

"How long have you known Marcos Andrew Langsten?"

"All through school. We were in the same class until high school when I went to study Computer Systems and he decided on Carpentry and Mechanics."

"Are you friends?"

"Yes. … why?"

"We ask the questions. How long have you considered him your friend?"

"All through school I suppose."

"Be precise."

"I don't know. I guess it started in 3rd grade when a bully from the 6th grade, Stark, I believe was his name, ran into me, knocked me down, and started punching me. In a split second, Marco rammed strait into him, knocked him to the ground, and spat out 'pick on someone your own size!'"

"Hmmm... Officer Myers stated for the record that he had seen Marco put some parts of a restricted book into a trash bag that was supposed to end up in the incinerator. He went on to say that the man who took him to the infirmary said you went in and grabbed a bag out claiming it had the injured man's shoe and various items. Then the doctors said that you had that bag with you and it smelled of coffee and mildew. Finally, the records show you returned after a 56 minute absence and logged burning that bag at 12:48 in incinerator 3. Please describe to us exactly what happened in your words and please know that we have brought Marco in and he is undergoing the exact questioning you are at this time in another room. Also please bear in mind that the punishment for retaining restricted books can be as easy as 25 lashes and a night in prison or as harsh as loss of your job and 6 months in prison. Some have even hanged if they covered up the truth and spread lies from corrupted manuscripts, for treason against Panem, so choose your words wisely."

'Its alright, we will be fine. Just stick to the story we developed before I left Marco's house,' he thought, while taking a deep breath. "Ok. It was around 11 am in the control room, and I heard a cart roll up out front. Then a sanitation worker called in through the intercom for "Jonathan Coin." I rolled out on my chair and then got up and went to the door. He explained to me that my friend had been hurt and there was no one to contact to help get him home and no one at his home at the time, as his sister was in school and his mother went to work at that time in town at the leather and clothing repair shop. I walked with him to the infirmary and then he called out that when he fell his shoe slipped off and he had lost a few other items. I picked up the bags and felt them for shoe shapes until I found the right one. I grabbed it out and walked in after my friend since the other worker was pressed for time. Then the doctors told us to hurry him home and get that disgusting bag out of there so I couldn't take the shoe out there in that sanitary environment, so I didn't know what to do but to take him home and take the shoe out there to dry. As soon as I got him home, I arranged all his lost items out to dry and took the rest of the contents and tied them back up, hurried back to work, and threw them in the incinerator as Marco told me it was supposed to be incinerated. I logged the time on the incinerator log. You can double check with Marco's closest neighbor who overheard us talking when we passed his house 2 acres back from Marco's place."

"Hmmm. That is very similar to what Marco said. He also has bruises on his ankle that would not come if you did not truly hurt yourself. However, I can not rule out the possibility that he hurt himself deliberately to throw off suspicion. I will have to question other members of the community more to uncover the total truth of this event. For now you will be imprisoned, pending the outcome of this investigation. Marco has also been taken into custody and will be held until the full truth comes to light. There will be no further questions today. Stand up and go to the door to meet your prison guard and be escorted to your cell."

As soon as I stepped forward towards the door, it swung in and I caught my breath.

"Stark?"

"Recognize me … how touching."

"How did you rise to a guard. They usually just let our district citizens only work in maintenance and electrical for this level."

"Let's say my cruelty helped me rise to the top. Get moving!" He said shoving my shoulder with the butt of his rifle.

"Okay, I'm going." I said as I stiffly started moving down the gray hallway towards the dank prison cells, with large doors and just a square grate to look through at the top, and a slot to deposit food trays through. At number 3908, he pushed the door in and I was overwhelmed by the smells of mildew and another acidic smell I couldn't place until I saw the drain in the middle of the floor. I felt as if I was going to lose what little contents my stomach had into that drain, so I started taking long deep breaths through my mouth to blend out the smells and calm my nerves. My right hand was shackled to a chain long enough to reach the center drain. The only light that entered the room was from the small square grated window on the door. A small breeze blew from an air duct into the small room, and I shivered. Sitting down against one wall, I put my hands and face onto my bent knees and drifted off to a restless sleep.

Sometime in the next day, I awoke with stiff muscles and had to use my hands to help me up again. Walking back and forth how far my chain let me, I considered my options. Would I loose my job, or would they grant me to return and how will this effect Melinda. How can I ask to marry her now, with this cloud hanging over my head. How would I provide for her in this situation. Has she been told of my predicament and what can she do about it. She is the mayors daughter, but how far can that go when your government is run by a dictator who mandates punishments with or without the support of any written laws. Would she even want to marry me now after I had been imprisoned?

While these thoughts swam in my head, the door swung open and Stark came in and unceremoniously took off the restraints. "It seems you have some friends in high places," he said. Just then, Mr. Stanley Bellows came around the corner and said, "Jonathan Coin, your crew needs your help with some new tricky calculations and has asked for me to see what I can do about getting you out for probation until the investigation is complete."

"What about my job?"

"You were class 1 – on probation, so you can be set to 0 easily without warning or reason. For now you are on probation training with no pay. Your supervisors do think your work is brilliant and show much promise, so if we clear you then you may resume paid work within a month."

"Well it was great catching up on some old times," Stark said slapping me so hard on the back it stung, "see you around."

"Mayor Bellows, what about Marco? I asked.

"We are working on it," he replied quietly, "but if anyone would be punished to the full extent, it would be the one with the first responsibility for those items."

In a strained whisper, I asked "What about Melinda?"

"She is fine, but worried. Let's get up to the warden's office to sign probation papers."

Somehow, amazingly, since everyone corroborated our story, Marco got off with 25 lashes and 1 month out of work, to go along with the bruised ankle he already possessed, and I was cleared with only 1 month on Level 0 and a severe warning to never accept responsibility for incinerating ANY trash but my own.

Chapter 4: The wind

The breezes blew as we talked laying back amongst knee-high grasses, trying to keep our voices to the level of hushed whispers, even though we knew we were a mile from town and any peace keepers would not likely be anywhere near. Jonathan was pacing back and forth through the grasses, excited, as I sat reclined on a rock, grasses waving around me.

"Melinda, I can hardly describe to you what we have found. It is an amazing account of the history of all nations and I was particularly thrilled to read about a nation that lived and thrived here in this very country, many years before. I believe it was the country to whom my diary writer belongs. Who knows how many years ago he or that country existed. Maybe it was one of the nations that caused the Great War that leveled the great cities of old and poisoned the earth so our grandfathers' fathers' great grandparents had to go underground and live for many years. We study in school about the building of our great society of Panem, and how it brought unity to the people to have the purpose of serving the Capital, yet, never have I dreamed of a way to govern ourselves like what was spoke of in the book."

"Jonathan, if that country was so wonderful, then why did they cause or be part of that Great War that poisoned the world for a time?" Melinda asked.

"Who knows why they were part of that war, or if they were just a victim in the war."

"How is it so much better than following the Capitals rules and just doing our part to keep the weapons of war in case another country tries to invade ours."

"How do we know there are any other countries? We only know what the Capital tells us. We have no television or voice of our own. We only have what they feed to us as news; Some, all, or none of it could be true. Also, we only get what food the capital can send us. What I see is starving children everyday here. Oh they don't call it starving, and doctors blame their deaths on random viruses. There has to be more food or a better way to get food to those that need it."

I know that this is true since I have seen on occasion a glimpse of the REAL news on my father's television in his room, however, I have been told that the news on all the other TV's are to help the people stay calm and do what they need to do, and that the food rules are to preserve what little we have and share it so all may survive. If this was true though … why would the Capital be so desirable to visit if it has just as much or less than we do. This may have been true years ago when Panem – meaning "bread," was started to make sure everyone had bread or food, but now it seems the Capital gets more of everything than everyone else.

"My heart breaks for those who do not work in the graphite mines or in the underground gray catacombs, and have no sustenance packages coming from the capital because they do not work. But is not that the way of things; one must work to be fed. The capital gives extra packages for every child up to 5 children in a family, and having over 5 would be irresponsible when one knows that that is the maximum number of sustenance they are allowed."

I knew many of these rules by heart being the mayor's daughter. I felt sometimes that I knew too much about our government just from the special broadcasts I would sometimes hear that were meant for daddy's ears alone.

"But, Melinda, many families give up their extra sustenance packages to help those that have no working member. What of the families whose dads were killed in the cave-in they had last summer, building a new tunnel to add to our complex. They got sustenance only for 6 months afterward and then were expected to move in with other families or somehow find food for themselves. Do you not remember Lucy from your senior class, coming to you disheveled, dirty and skinny as a pole asking for your sustenance just last month, which you gladly gave her … but how long could that have lasted her?" I did remember her and truly wonder what had happened to her since then. Maybe I should stop by her families home on the South edge of town and see how she is doing...

"I too hate that people do not have enough food, but what can we do about it other than what we have been doing?"

"I don't know, my love, but something is pushing me towards a change. I feel an idea growing within me that I need to share." He said, beginning again to pace back and forth in the grasses.

"I think I will hate myself for saying this and am even scared to voice it, but if you feel that way then you need to share it." My heart began to beat faster as I said these words.

Just then the wind picked up and threatened to blow Jonathan over. He stumbled a bit and came down on one knee by me. The green grasses were swaying wildly around us, and making the grassland sing to us in its increasing rustling. Looking into my eyes, I could feel his love radiate warmth towards me. The warmth welled up and overflowed as he kissed me and we embraced. I wished I could feel his arms around me for all time.

"Maybe, it would be safer for me to lay here with you for a while. At least until the wind slackens a bit. You know you are beautiful. If I were in such a world as was described in the book, I would marry you on the spot. Why would we wait until school is over for you, and the prescribed amount of time after I began to work for the Capital out here in the 'graphite mines.'"

I think it is so funny that the Capital wants to hide the fact that we produce nuclear weapons by saying we mine graphite. I always wondered if the other districts thought about why the Capital would need so much graphite. How many pencils could they break in a year anyways? Jonathan is so sensitive and funny and I could not imagine being with anyone else, and anything he feels passionate about must be worthwhile.

"You know I love you too." I said, kissing him in return and then drawing back thoughtfully, "Do you think if we talk with others, they will want that change too? Maybe change will then sweep across the land like that breeze that just knocked you over." I said bringing my arm in an arc across my chest acting out the breeze.

"Or maybe, the thing that is growing. This change … will be knocked over by the breeze? Either way, will you marry me?" Jonathan asked while bent over me on one knee and holding my hand so gently. His eyes were so blue and soft with me at that moment taking me and not the future and past into his vision. Those eyes expected an answer. I took a deep breath before replying...

"Now you are trying to sweep me off my feet! What a question for such a time, and, yes I will Jonathan Coin … I will."

Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

It was a typical district Thirteen wedding. After he had been at work 1 year and I had graduated high school, we were allowed to come to the Justice Building and sign marriage papers with two witnesses each. I brought my sister Brianna and my mother. Jonathan brought his little sister Kitty and his mother Alma. We were allowed then to choose a one acre space to improve in the countryside by building a home there, or we could move into an unused home that had belonged to a relative. My Great Aunt Nelsy had just moved in with my mother, being too old to take care of herself, and she had a home just on the outskirts of town. We decided to take the acre, but move into Aunt Nelsy's home until we could build our own house. We didn't quite feel married though until the threshold ceremony where Jonathan scooped me up and carried me across the threshold into our new home amongst the cheers, claps, whoops, and hollers of our neighbors. Then there was the blessing, where we kindled a fire and made our first meal together. The tradition was a small rabbit or other small animal to be cubed into a stew along with other gifted items from family of wild turnips, cabbage, or carrots to cut into the stew also. The groom would clean and cut the meat while the bride fixed the veggies and then they would eat out of the same bowl with the groom feeding the bride the first spoonful and then the bride feeding the groom. Before they ate they would say blessings upon all the family members who gave to provide for the meal. Only after those two traditions were completed, did we really feel married.

We settled into our new home and the routines of Jonathan's work and my house work. Since Jonathan worked in a technical part of the "mines," he made enough to keep the house in fresh breads, flour, butter, and the occasional side of beef or lamb. I learned from my mother when to gather the wild apples that grew in untended orchards by the meadow as well as how to harvest the strawberries and raspberries that grew there also, and how to preserve them. I took over Aunt Nelsy's small vegetable garden, and did well with green beans, cucumbers, tomatoes, and peas. So we also had fresh fruits and veggies. We had running water to a tap close to the house and I could take the bucket out to it daily to get water for cooking and drinking. Since our district was the First depository for the nuclear weapons for Panem, we had access to electricity in each house and many houses in town had running water. Our stove was an old pot bellied wood cooking stove and we had a small woodpile behind the house. Nelsy was fond of her goat Persimmons, but she let me keep her for the milk. I sold the extra milk at the dairy to buy things like cloth and thread or clothing at the tailors shop. We had a cozy life in that small cozy cottage.

It was in Aunt Nelsy's little cottage on the outskirts of town, that a little group started meeting every Thursday with Jonathan to have dinner at our house and discuss Stick ball tournaments for the "graphite miners" and the "sanitation department," or at least that is what they openly said their meetings were about. Having the meetings during normal dinner times put them long before curfew would send people home and made them innocuous enough since so much time had passed since the investigation and short imprisonment. The fact that they had met for years before we were married to play stick ball and did practice the game before dinner also threw off suspicions. They even posted approved posters at work inviting others to come see their games which were held once per month or to join thier stick ball team, and would glean recruits from the attendees if they were well enough known to be trustworthy.

The first meeting turned to the early history of the world and people eager for the truth drank up the information like a dying man finding water in the desert. Marco, Paul, and several others from Jonathan's workplace sat in awe soaking up every word, along with my already rebellious sister Brianna and her love Anthony who was quite good hunting with a knife, bow, and a hand-made spear. Jonathan wanted to go through the book chapter by chapter so no information would be overlooked in the future of mankind. He would often say that "remembering the past is the only way not to repeat it's mistakes," and they would all say it together at the start of the meeting. It was a bit of a chant … "We will remember our past to not repeat it's mistakes, and to build on it's successes."

Brianna liked the part about living in caves and using bows and arrows and spears to hunt bears in packs like wolves. "It would be so much simpler if all of us could live like that, on the countryside and free from the Capital," Brianna stated in a hushed tone but with eyes glinting. Anthony nodded in assent with a few others. "Many would not know how to survive that way," Marco stated, "someone would have to train them on how to hunt and live off the land."

"I would, I would train a whole army if it meant I would be free to hunt and provide for my family without having to lie and hide the fact that I hunt from the Peacekeepers who patrol just outside of town. I am surprised they don't put a fence around us to keep us like caged animals, like dogs or farm animals to be used and kept penned up." Anthony bruskly whispered.

"They probably think fear is enough to keep us here. Fear is their propaganda, but it is not what I want to live with." Brianna replied.

"I am not afraid of the Capital. We are way more than they, and we have more power than they do." Anthony replied.

"Yes, but most people do not think how you do. They just want to live and let live and to survive as best they can." Brianna countered.

I saw Jonathan thinking with a distant look on his face as they talked, like he was trying to work something out in his mind. He often looked like this when talking about history or his dreams. He then broke into the conversation.

"I find it sad also that we know so little about the other districts but what we hear on the government broadcast. District Four's fish production is up by three percent over last year and District Nine's wheat production is down by five percent. We don't know how they are treated or if they suffer food shortages to the extent we do or worse. For all we know, they could be lining other citizens up to hang on gallows or brutalize tied to whipping posts like we have had before with heavier hands than Sargent Meyers." Jonathan said. "I wish there was a way to communicate with them. Meet with them and learn from them. I wish there was a way we could go to other districts or the Capital without suspicion."

Looking at one of their fliers laying around promoting their meetings as trainings for local stick ball competitions and a possibility of a trip to the Capital, Marco, stated "I think we already have a way to get to the Capital and meet others from other districts," grabbing and holding up the flier to the group.

A collective grin spread through the group, and Jonathan laughed with a hearty rumble, "It couldn't be more perfect. Looks like we train for real from here on out and sign up for as many local competitions as we can to get noticed by the Capital. It may just work!"

The government loved competitions to entertain those working and living in the Capital, so football, baseball, soccer, stick ball, volleyball, and many other sports were encouraged. They also promoted and taught fencing, jousting, boxing, karate, sharp shooting, chariot racing, and promoted fights among their Peacekeepers and those in more industrial districts where they recruited Peacekeepers, to show their strength and earn rewards and honor. Sometimes the fights would go to those to knock-out their opponents and other fights were to the death. These sports were the only contact between the districts and the Capital. If a team or competitor proved worthy enough to win local competitions he could be given an official invitation (which it would be dangerous or life-threatening to refuse) to come and compete in the Capital. Sometimes those athletes would stay in the Capital and not return to their districts and other times they would go to the Capital on trips once or twice per year to coach or mentor other athletes and to date or mingle in the social life there, returning to their district in between visits.

On the harsher side of the entertainment, highly trained Peacekeepers would also fight death matches or death bouts with confirmed criminals who would have been shot anyways. If the criminal won, they would be given a pardon and trained as a Peacekeeper. These we all knew from watching the mandatory government feeds on sports and tournaments from the capital as well as updates on the news. The hope of the pardon kept dragging criminal after criminal into the arenas to be slaughtered after they pitted their home-trained skill against years of of brutality training offered by our government that turned the most vicious Peacekeepers into killing machines. Sometimes criminals won, but then the government gained an even more lethal killing machine for their arenas. Those criminals who did win were always put back into the arenas. Very rarely if ever, were they returned to a district as an ordinary peacekeeper.

We were just trying to get to the Capital to play a sport that had few if any fatalities, although many injuries from the blunt impact of our sticks onto peoples bodies. So why did my hands start trembling, when I thought about Jonathan going to the Capital to play stick-ball. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he was really playing a much more dangerous game that would lead to certain death or execution if discovered. I forced myself to slow my breathing and strained for a smile as he looked towards me, but I could see it in his eyes that he knew I was not happy about this turn of events. He turned back to the group and let them know that they should call it a night to safely make it back to their homes at least an hour before curfew. Anyone out even close to curfew was usually taken in for questioning on their activities and that was something Jonathan could not afford as any member then becomes a dangerous threat to all their lives.

I made my way to his strong arms as our friends and coworkers filed out into the evening quietly. Once everyone had gone, sobs began to escape from my frame which was shaking like an aspen leaf within his steady grip.

"We will be careful, Melinda, and we need others to know the truth. I know you are scared for me, but it is information I feel burning within me, like if I don't share it I am incomplete somehow. You would be going with us as a team medic if you want."

"I know, but I also know that people in my mother's time were killed for less than the meetings that we are having. And now you are talking about sharing this with others you may not be able to trust. All it would take is one, just one, to let the peacekeepers know, and your life would be … you would be … " The shaking started again and shuddering sobs came with it. Jonathan could do nothing for me but rub my back while hugging me, and quietly saying it would be "ok" over and over. Finally, I sighed and calmed down enough to ask if he wanted to come to bed with me. That was one thing on which we agreed completely.

Chapter 6: All Good Things

The Sanitation Department and the Graphite Miners got together after that day and formed a united team. They trained for real, 2 hours per day and met to make "game plans" like normal every Thursday. Others joined the team and some took part in the "game plan" dinners, while others were just in it for the sport. Chapter after chapter of Cengate History, was read and discussed. They even found out who invented the game of stick ball which they played, and what country in history upon which that the Capital had based their rule. "Panem," is Latin for Bread, but the Romans gave their citizens "Panem e Circe," or bread and circuses to keep them entertained and under control, but with no say in how the government would run or help with any of the choices the government made. However, other people, like the Greeks, believed in every person having a chance to run the government and every person being able to have a say in what the government decides to do.

"I would say our President Pine provides plenty of "circuses" with the games they encourage and the death matches with criminals they train their peacekeepers for, but they do not give us enough of … what was it called … Panem... definitely we do not get enough bread." My sister jokingly stated at one of the latest meetings.

I was surprised by where stick ball originated and how old it was … the Native Americans or "Indians," specifically the Choctaw tribe that lived near our district in the south of our continent. They played with as few as 40 on the field and as many as 300, with sticks the players would use to bat the ball down the field on the ground into the opponents goal. They were not allowed to touch the ball with their hands, but only with the sticks. That is very much how we play the game, and I had no clue how old this game was, and in fact still do not since the records the priests left from 1729 of them playing this game, were from before the great war, and who knows how long it has been since then. These people they spoke of could have been playing for centuries before the records were made of them also, and other tribes played it too with different rules of which some were very violent. The Cherokee played it where you could tackle anyone at any time and use any means to get the ball, but had to use the stick to scoop up the ball and carry it by hand to the other goal. The Creek allowed women to play and did not allow men to tackle the women, but only each other. I couldn't imagine playing such a violent game. I was so used to the everyday "think for the moment" that everyone seemed to do, that now I felt both awe and fear from knowing so much about our true history. Part of me wanted to ignore it and keep thinking about today, and the other part wanted to know everything. I know that I feel fear about where all of this could be heading.

Our games were growing in size and the boys were rough in their training. Tackling and blocking with the sticks is allowed to keep the other side from getting to the goal, so there would be injuries from time to time and I slowly started finding myself with more and more for the team medic to do, with my sister at my side, patching up cuts, and icing black eyes as well as using my mom's wraps for her roses to wrap up bruised or broken arms until they could get to a real medic. Brianna was invaluable here because she actually paid attention when mother was teaching us how to put together and heal plants that were broken.

I nor my sister was ever trained as a medic, but my mother knew how to patch up her roses using bandaged wraps around splitting branches and most amazingly she could take a "dead" branch and make it grow roots. If a branch broke off or she wanted to grow a new bush from an old one, she would gently cut them and scrape the bottom of the stem at an angle and then place them into the ground again with a bell jar over them to re-root the broken branch. I remember her painstakingly making sure that she kept the broken pieces sprayed moist every day, and how amazed I was that they actually would grow. My sister was always more into the plants than I was, though. She even talked about creating a book on plants and their care, and Anthony said he could add to the book all the edible plants that were in the woods. We would have to carefully hide it however as having personal books was frowned upon also, and many were seized or burned if found by a Peace Keeper. She started on it during those months as she was quite artistic and Anthony helped her add in all his edible forest plants too, carefully showing her and us what the leaves and blossoms looked like so that she could draw them into her journal.

Our team was doing well in the area. We were five and zero for the rankings, having won all five of our games. We were pretty good before we decided to make the practicing real, and Marco and my Jonathan had been playing the game for fun ever since I can remember. The team that made it to the Capital last year was made up of the local Peacekeepers and those that worked on the Detention Level of the complex. They had a large team of 42 members, while our team was small with only 19 players. This was the next team they had to face to beat all of the local teams. They were not looking forward to it, but they had it in their hearts that they were playing for much more than the championship. They were playing for the right to tell others about what they were learning.

Only fifteen could be on the field at once, according to our rules, but that left our team with practically no replacements for injuries or if players tire. Their team had plenty of new blood to put in at any time. I was not looking forward to a full 2 hours of possible injuries, but was excited and scared at the prospect of going to the Capital and finding out which rumors were true and which were outlandish. I felt like those rose cuttings under my mother's bell jars (full of excitement yet capped with fear over what might happen).

We were gathered together for the last Thursday dinner before the game, and paired down to fifteen who were in it for the knowledge and the game. I had made lamb stew with potatoes over which everyone was warming their cold hands, before they began eating. Jonathan welcomed them, and smiles spread through the room.t

"Well, team and friends, we are looking at the toughest game of the season, but I think we all know that we have won so far because our purpose is so much more than just winning," Jonathan began, "and we will win this game because we know that it means we will get our ticket on the Capital's train, to go play for them and meet team players from other districts who may sympathize with us or who may be wholly for the Capital's way of doing things. We will discuss protocols for doing so when it comes time. For now, we need to focus on each of us playing our best and giving this game our full effort."

"You can count on us," Anthony piped up, and the rest nodded in agreement with a few "yes!" remarks thrown into the mix.

Brianna and I looked at one another and smiled knowing what that would mean … 'the medics would be working overtime, and we better be prepared.'

"Now, what chapter are we discussing tonight?" Anthony asked.

"It is titled 'Give me Liberty, or Give me death." Jonathan replied, "and aptly named so, as we go fight for our freedom to visit other districts and speak with their people. Which reminds me of something when I was reading ahead that said 'Together we stand, and divided we fall.' Let's all remember to stand together so none of us will fall."

"Here, Here!" Anthony said and put his empty cup down hard on our table, "that is what we want to hear. Read on my good man . . . " he continued with a smile on his lips as we had recently read about the European expansion and all the people coming from England and making the other countries they discovered into their own colonies. That smile and good cheer ran through the room like the warmth of the stew.

This country is the one I was so excited to learn about because of the letters and diaries through the years, some marked, United States Army or United States Marines.

I could feel that the others wanted to know also as they leaned in towards my Jonathan as he read in his clear knowing way. They looked like the wheat bending in the wind. I too came in close and sat beside him as he read.

Chapter 7: The Game

With the words of "liberty" still ringing in our ears, we set off for the stick ball field in the southern part of central city. It felt as this idea hummed within us and made us more confident in everything that we did. The Detention Detonators arrived in their matched uniforms and full of pride since they knew that they would win... and I remembered a psalm that was quoted from the chapter on world religions - "pride goeth before a fall!" and hoped that it was the Detonators turn to take that fall. I know they were looking forward to their month or year in the Capital eating the Capital food and playing their Capital games, but this year it would be us going, because we were not "full of pride," but "full of hope," and we were on a mission to fill others with this hope. We had four 30 minute quarters to play broken up by a 15-30 minute break in the middle where people could get something to eat or stretch their legs.

"Every goal is going to count in this game, so don't miss any opportunity, but don't be reckless. We must use our minds to outsmart this enemy. They are bigger, and they are stronger, but we are a family, and if we stand together each one building our part of the wall against our enemy, there is NO way we can fall!" Jonathan rallied the team. "Go, Sanitation Sluggers!" (I did not think much about the name, but our team meant more to us than a silly name that someone threw out to us in a five second brain- storming session before we got back to the real business of discovering our past). My father came himself to strike the bell showing it was time to begin the first quarter, since this was the final game of the season and would decide who would represent District 13 in the Capital Showdown.

I took to the top of the rickety wooden stands to cheer as I had been feeling ill for the past month or so and it was only getting worse, and did not want to chance getting hit by the ball or having to quickly duck and make myself sick. However, after a few goals by our Sanitation Sluggers and their complete shutdown in the first quarter of the Detonators making a goal, the top was shaking from all the jumping and clapping so hard, I regretted having chosen that spot. I heaved over the back. I hope no one was down there.

Brianna leaned in close to me and handed me her handkerchief, our mother had crochet for her, to wipe my mouth. She also gave me her leather bag to sip water. I sipped the water slowly and the coolness ran all the way down my back making me shiver in the Autumn air.

"When are you going to tell Jonathan?" Brianna asked.

"I still don't know for sure, I could just have some Fall virus. Don't tease me." I retorted to her.

"Alright, alright," she replied, "just wondering."

The second quarter went likewise with the Detonators only making one goal and our team pulling in for 2 goals. The second quarter ended with our team 4 to 1. I was thankful when the bouncing stopped and I could get down to walk around during the break. I found a stand with some corn and bought an ear to eat. However, once I got it near my mouth, I couldn't take a bite and ended up giving it to Brianna to eat.

"Here, Melinda, drink the rest of my water skin at least." Brianna said.

"Not all of it, but most, thank you..." I replied, tipping up the water and gulping it down. "Maybe I should go home to rest. They should win and there have been no injuries so far, thankfully. I am really not feeling well."

"I can take care of anything that goes wrong," Brianna assured me, and I was about to go when I noticed a new person coming out of the backfields to join the Detonators ranks on the field.

"Who is that taking to the field for the Detonators, I am sure I know him from someplace?" I wondered aloud.

"I believe he was in Jonathan and Marco's class, and was quite the bully!" My sister replied.

"Oh, I remember him now, and Jonathan is not going to be happy he is going to have to face him!"

"Marco will be!"

"Now I can't leave. I have to see what happens to Jonathan, and that bully can be up to no good out there. He makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I know something bad will happen with him on the field. I remember he is more than just a bully from high school. He is also the guard that put Jonathan in jail for a while."

"You're just overreacting."

"I hope you're right."

Even so, we moved our seats down to right next to the field so we could watch the game more closely.

On the field, the team was ecstatic and excitement ran from player to player like electricity. "Do you see who is walking onto the field for the Detonators?" Marco asked.

Jonathan turned and was caught in his gaze for what seemed like 10 minutes. "I see him. It is our old BUDDY from school, and the detention center of course!" Jonathan replied.

"I wouldn't call him my BUDDY. Maybe a bully, but he is so little to me today. He never did learn to pick on people his own size!" Marco said, and began to laugh. The laughter caught on through the team, and I think Stark new it had something to do with him since his overconfident grin became a grimace and his eyes looked like they would bore a hole through Marco.

They squared off together with Marco being placed directly across from Stark. "How's the ankle, Marco?" Stark asked patronizingly.

"Just fine. How's the heart?" Marco asked back.

"What, my heart is fine. But your ankle won't be for long!" Stark whispered harshly.

"Really, because Susan said recently that there was something wrong with your heart. Maybe that's why she up and moved out." Marco returned.

"How did you know about that?" He asked with a strained whisper.

"I know a lot of things!" Marco whispered back as he ran right around a stunned Stark, and straight across the field to make their third goal of the game.

Marco did know a lot about people since the Sanitation department, as he would often say, "is a great place to get dirt on people." This particular bit of news came from a piece of crumpled and trashed paper left carelessly on a counter in the personnel department.

After that goal was made, the next time they were lined up, Stark had such a look of hatred in his eyes, I was afraid for what he might do, and rightly so as the next thing I saw was blood splattered across the center of the field and Marco lying on the ground clutching his right ankle. A time out was called and the medics (Brianna and I) each grabbed a hand and wrenched our full weight to pull him off the field as fast as we could drag him.

I waved to the team to keep going and put in one of the other members to complete the 15. Jonathan nodded and beckoned one of the 4 on the bench to come in. He got up swiftly and ran to the center to find out what position he would play. Jonathan motioned for him to take the end point. They returned to play, and I spun to help Marco.

"We've got to stop the blood. Grab my bandage squares and press them on the wound." I shouted at Brianna. I felt queezy again and had to get up to lose it in the barrel trash by the side of the stands and the field. The rotting flesh in the trash from someone's before game snacks sent me over again and I started shaking from the strain and maybe lack of water as I hadn't had any before the game while preparing for it and my sister had brought her water to insist I drink it. So I didn't notice I was backing closer to the field. Suddenly I felt the hard ball hit my side and a stick across my back, right before one of the other team ran into me while chasing the ball off the field. I felt a wrenching pain in my side, as I fell to my knees. Brianna called to my mother Belle, and she started running for me while my father turned to look in my direction and I felt a warm gush of lifeblood flowing from me. I remember seeing her face swim into my view just before I blacked out.

Chapter 8: The Loss

I awoke to find myself in the medic's station on the top level of the complex. "She has lost a lot of blood, we just need to wait and see how she is doing. She needs complete bed rest. We suggest you do not move her until she has recovered here for at least 2 weeks if not more." I could hear the doctor's deep voice talking to someone behind the white curtain, but who was he talking to and who was he talking about! Then I heard it, Jonathan's soft reply, "will she be OK?" said with a crack at the end.

"Only time will tell," the doctor gently returned.

"Can I go see her?" He begged.

"Yes, but do not upset her in any way. She may still be sleeping, so in that case, do not wake her. She desperately needs her rest." The doctor let him know, and I closed my eyes to pretend to be asleep. I couldn't face him now, and the sorrow I believe has happened. I just couldn't face it, so I pretended to be asleep. I could feel him sit beside me and stroke my hair. His other hand found mine and held so gently, it reminded me why I loved him so. I let myself take measured slow breaths while he was there, and salty tears snuck out of my eyes and down across my nose and face. Later, later I would share this pain with him. For now I needed to focus on getting better and stronger. I needed to conserve my strength and get back to my love who needs me.

"Why is she crying if she is asleep?" Jonathan asked pleadingly, "Is she in pain? Please make sure she is not in pain."

Just then, the nurse came in and put a new bag onto my drip. It felt like syrup in my veins and I drifted off to a heavy sleep. I felt like I was floating on air and thin as paper, wrung out and dry, tearing in the wind. Would this wind tear me apart? Will I fly into the sky never again to be seen? Some images surfaced like Jonathan's face and my mother's prize red rose that pricked my finger and made it bleed when I was 4. My father singing to me, and my sister singing about the Mocking Birds. Sometimes I would feel a hand hold mine or someone brush against me, and other times I heard voices of loved ones through the mist sounding as if high winds carried their voices far from me.

It was during this "heavy sleep," that the Sanitation Sluggers got sent to the Capital to play the Showdown. Later I found out that Stanley, Belle, Alma, Marco (once he had recovered some), and Kitty all had to promise to watch me around the clock for Jonathan to go with the team. He was ready to call the whole thing off, but a congratulatory call to the Mayor from President Pine, and having him ask to speak to Jonathan directly to go over the season's end festivities and showdown in the Capital made it clear to him that refusing to come would be both unfashionable, impolite, and devastatingly dangerous for him or anyone that he loved, changed his mind so that the whole team packed up and left that very afternoon (2 days after I fell into a coma from lack of blood).

What was that squeaking! Stop the squeaking! "Stop squeaking!" I shouted, as I finally came out of this dreamland. I couldn't move but saw they were wheeling around my stands and bringing in an old TV projector on a squeaky wheeled stand. They were trying to get it into a place in the room where all my visitors could watch and stay with me. They did not even notice me shouting … I guess maybe I dreamed the shout, but when the nurse noticed my eyes were open and fixating on her, she dropped her tray and ran. Minutes later the doctor was by my side and my family was gathered around me. Slowly they filled me in, about how President Pine insisted they come to the Capital to play, and could not refuse, and how Jonathan has called every day 2 or 3 times a day to check up on me. He also told them about the training and the giant arenas in the Capital. The food was way too rich and spicy, and he had no idea how they could fix these dishes without hours of preparation and without farms anywhere near the place. That was two weeks ago that they had left. Marco had a broken ankle on the same side as his former bruise and was also on bed rest with a cast. The team was down to 18 members with only 3 replacements for injury or if others get tired. Those were not the best of odds, as most finalist teams had 40 to 50 members. The game was going to come on any minute when the capital turned on all the television sets to show the end of the season finales for the summer sports.

Just then the TV blinked on and our team was slotted to play District 12. After those 2 teams battled, then D-11 and 10 would face off, and so forth down the line until only 7 remained, including District 1 which would battle the first winner. The next two who won would face off, and then the final 2 that won, until at last it was down to the last 2 who had won all of the other games. I was glad we would be going first, I just could not get over this empty feeling inside enough though to root for them or sound excited. The most I could do is try to sit up and not fall back into the stupor of drug induced sleep. Even as I propped myself up, pains shot up my side. The nurse brought in a blue pill which I dutifully swallowed with a gulp of water. I felt warmth radiate from my stomach out and dull all of the pain. I watched most of the game in a fuzz with others around me rooting for our team. I saw my mother sitting to my left and clapping every time we scored a goal, and booing every time the other team scored one. I think I counted five claps, and two boos. We won of course. That meant though that the next team they would have to face would be District 1, which was one of the hardest to beat next to the Peacekeepers from District 2 - made up of mostly highly trained individuals.

After that evening, they started expecting me to get out of bed to use the restroom, and to go for daily short walks to move my muscles. All I could see was my feet padding down the tiled hallway slowly with my white gown flopping over them every other step. I was out of my dreamland and back into an empty feeling reality. I felt all the family around me and I knew they were there for me, but like that broken branch in a bell jar trying to regrow roots, I felt all alone. My mother, of course, sat beside me for every meal and made me eat. Brianna had to go with the team as the only team medic, but Jonathan's little sister with her auburn bouncy hair, tried to fill in for her as best as she could fetching me water and tea and helping me gather my clothes together each morning for the day. I wanted to get back to reality, but part of me wanted to stay in that dreamland floating far away from the cold of reality.

I recuperated slowly and the doctors began talking of depression. Soon, I was seeing a man with a clipboard who kept asking me questions. My medication changed also, but it wasn't until the Sanitation Sluggers game with District Ones: Diamond Jewels that, I started to really come back. I saw on the screen my Jonathan being interviewed by one of the Game Announcers. He was talking about our district and crossing lines that most had not done in interviews. He made it personal, and even mentioned me by name, letting them know that I was watching him from my hospital bed and that he was playing for me saying "Melinda, I love you with all my heart, and will play my heart out for you." I vowed then and there that I would get better for him. I would be strong for him. He needed me! That afternoon, Kitty had trouble keeping up with me on one of our walks, and I was the one getting her a cup of water after-wards.

I finally had strength of mind to discuss with the doctors what really happened to me and ask them about it. Turns out I had ripped myself up pretty good when I dragged Marco off the field and had lost almost enough blood where they would have lost me. I had to have a Cesarean and stitches needed to be placed. Luckily they got me there in time, but I had lost a little girl who was 4 and ½ months premature. Doctor Thomas was unsure if it would completely heal or leave a deep scar that may cause difficulties in any future pregnancies. He also warned not to try again for at least 1 year. I asked about the little girl, and he let me know that Jonathan had arranged a funeral the day before he left and signed all the papers necessary to declare that loss. Though I didn't know what papers would help me declare what I had lost. But, I would not let myself think about that now. Jonathan needed my strength even though he was miles away, and when the phones rang I was not afraid to take his call. First he told me all about his wins and the team, saying something strange also about many in the Capital being interested in 'the past,' of the team (I felt the "past" was emphasized out of context – and knew he was trying to tell me about our alternative mission in the Capital). Then he went on about meeting so many interesting people from poor districts like the farmers from 11, and the coal miners he met from 12. "The miners from 12 and farmers from 11 seemed more interested in the teams 'past' then the diamond refiners from D-1 or Peacekeepers from D-2. However, it is interesting to find out about their jobs and what kind of people live in different districts. It is amazing in the Capital," Jonathan shared.

"I am happy for you and so proud of you," I replied.

"How are you Melinda, I have been so worried for you," he said in a quieter tone, "I know it has been hard for you and assure you that these miles have not made it any easier for me." His voice cracked at the end and I could hear quiet sobs, and the cleansing tears made their way into my eyes also. "We will remember the past." He said. "We will not forget her, and we will love each other the more for remembering."

"Yes, Jonathan, we will." I replied, and forced a smile. Just then the nurse came in and let me know that she was sorry but I needed to get off the phone, since I had some tests to take and medicines. I reluctantly said goodbye and that I hoped I would see him soon.

"I promise I will do my best for you," he finished. However, I didn't know if that was with the games or with our lives or both. I guess it really didn't matter, as long as it was with me.

That evening the nurses wheeled in the TV again and I did not mind the squeaking this time. I sat upright, refused my pain meds, and watched the game intently. It looked to me like my Jonathan was facing a team of giants and each member was outnumbered 3 to one. I saw the looks on my mother's face that said it all – disbelief that they could win against those odds. I decided I would wear nothing but a look of determination, and when others saw my countenance, then their's also rose from hopeless to hopeful. "Imagine, our D-13 team victors of the games," my mother trilled, "we are all so proud of Jonathan. You could not have picked better. So gentle, smart, kind, and athletic." "I couldn't agree with you more," I said, but inwardly felt that if she knew to true reason they played so hard, she would be more scared for him than proud. Part of me wanted him to lose so that he could come home sooner, and then I felt badly for wishing that upon the team and against a cause I supposedly supported. "Go Sluggers, go!" We cheered, for the first quarter when they scored their first goal against the Diamonds, but for all our cheering, in the end, they tied 3-3. One good thing is that means Jonathan's team will have a shot at the title still. It also means that D-1 and D-13 would have to play off against D-2.

Chapter 9: The Spotlight

One thing I did not expect was that after Jonathan's interview was that they would come looking for me to interview and film as the inspiration for such a small team from a lonely out of the way district, to make it all the way to the playoffs. Still recovering, with a dull ache across my side, I was expected to sit upright for what seemed hours getting makeup applied and for the stylists to do my hair, nails, lashes and whatever I had been neglecting during my hospital stay. It seemed silly since I was doing the interview from my hospital bed, but I guess it would be considered normal in the Capital. This attention was not something I was used to having. They just focused on what would show – my face, hair, and hands. They brought a basin in to wash my hair in some rose smelling tingly soap concoction, that somehow magically eliminated any tangles as my hair fell from the matted side down in straight order, and bounced right back up perfuming my face with the rosy soapy smell. The strangest thing about the treatment was the stylists. Taiger was very tall, thin and wiry, and had tiger stripes all over his body of which he did not hide much, and Lativah had green bouncy hair that went out in all directions and smelled of green apples in the spring. Kale had lavender skin and an almost flat face as if it had been stretched out to show no features but her huge wide-set green eyes. As they worked, they talked amongst themselves about the Capital games this season, and mentioned here and there about what they were doing to me or just comments about my appearance. They were quite amusing and entertaining, but so disconnected with reality. "She has such a pretty face, imagine it in teal," Kale chattered to Taiger. "Hmmm, that would be nice if we accented the eyes with just a touch of silver, don't you think?"

He replied, "but remember Jorgai said to make her look as natural as possible as this is an outlying district and no one would expect to see her with outlandish features."

"Being a well noted stylist, one would wonder why he volunteered us to go to such an out of the way place, I mean, really, these hospitals are not as big and clean as ours at home, and the food they have ..." Lativah mused.

"They live with what they have and we live with what we have, nothing different, you have to get out of the Capital more," Taiger scolded.

"We haven't had the years in the games, like you, and why did Jorgai take you on after your long career is winding down. What with the scandal and all? We miss Demetrius," Kale said.

"Let's just say, we share more common interests than him and Demetrius. Plus he needed a stronger hand with you two, whom he considers as close to him as his own children," Taiger responded.

Just then he brushed my cheek with his hand and touched his three fingers to his lips secretively while Kale and Lativah were turned towards my unkempt feet (just in case they should poke out I suppose), and whispered "I 'remember the past' with you." I thought this was somewhat strange, but maybe it is a Capital tradition when meeting someone new. There was something deep down that told me this was more than that though. I would have to wait till we were alone to ask.

"I am sure Jorgai has his reasons, and I have always liked working for him," said Kale, "he pays well and gives us plenty of time for ourselves as well as always making sure we are treated with respect at any Capital event."

"I agree," stated Lativah,"I wouldn't want to work for any other stylist but Jorgai. I remember my first 2 years with Sabrina, now she was a slave-driver and mean, screeching at everyone if anything was the least bit less than perfect. I was so happy when Jorgai reviewed my work and asked me to be part of his team."

"May I ask a question?" I startled them out of their conversation.

"Of course," Taiger replied, "our work is an open book."

"What is it?," asked Lativah, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"What are they expecting from me when they interview me? What is it that the people in the Capital are looking for me to say? I am not sure this is such a good idea," I voiced my concerns. They must have noticed me gripping my blankets and twisting them while I spoke as they moved closer to reassure me.

"Honey, everyone in the Capital already loves you from what Jonathan has said. Just be yourself and you will be fine," Taiger replied, and placed his strong long fingered hand onto my shoulder. Did I mistake it or was there a gentle purr in his speech?

Kale's face softened and she chimed in, "yes, just be yourself, and leave your looks up to us. We will take care of you and Jorgai is the best. You are in good hands. People will be nothing but impressed."

Lativah looked up from her hand held which had just chimed. "Jorgai is at the hospital and requests to meet with her alone. Let's finish up and let him explain everything to her."

The three flew into a final flurry of powdering, trimming and brushing. Then they stepped back together to admire their work. This time they spoke directly to me though before they left.

"You look just beautiful, honey" Taiger purred, "everyone will adore you."

Lativah bounced forward and gave me an apple scented kiss on the cheek, "you look lovely Melinda, may I call you that?"

"Yes, of course," I replied.

"You would look beautiful in any color," Kale finished.

"Thank you," I said, "I hope to see you again sometime."

"You will," Taiger assured me, "but for now we will leave you with Jorgai, "everyone out, out, out!" He commanded with 3 claps of his hands. Everyone listened including my mother who was the last to duck out with a small smile to me. I waited in the perfumed silence for a few minutes pondering what I was to say, what people would think and what Jorgai would have to say to me that would require me being alone.

Just then the door opened, and a tall slightly bristled man with the most gentle eyes I have seen, sauntered in quietly. His eyes looked like seas of glass. His lips were set in a smile and he had few embellishments but a rose vine wrapping itself around his arm from his wrist up to his shoulder. He walked silently surveying the room, adjusting the lighting and looking me up and down with his hand on his chin. He moved close to the monitoring equipment and slapped a magnetic disk onto it, which made me jump. "Calm down, my dear, nothing to be jumpy about. Just you're basic de-bugging device. It throws static in case if the room has hidden eyes and ears. Can't be to careful." He said darting his eyes back and forth. "I had to come to meet you, and tell you how very sorry I am for your loss." He slid into a doctor's chair and wheeled next to me. "From my conversations with Jonathan, I feel as if I know you."

I decided then I would trust him, even if he did seem a bit eccentric. "Thanks for your concern. It has been difficult," I replied.

"I know," he took my left hand in his and held it gently as he looked into my eyes, "my wife and I have 3 beautiful children all grown, with 6 grandchildren, but 3 we have had to bury also through the years. So, I know how you feel. I am here to help you any way I can."

"Thank you, but this seems like a lot of trouble to go through for a simple interview with a girl from District 13?"

"What you consider a lot of trouble, in the Capital, is common place. Everyone to go on Capital television needs to be prepared and have a prep team. I personally volunteered to come all the way out here to help you get ready for your interview. It was not a desirable job due to the distance that needed to be traveled, and the fact that many stylists do not like to leave the comforts of the Capital, but I felt compelled to come all this way to meet you, and see the face 'that launched a thousand ships,' or so to speak." He said with a cocked smile.

Before I thought, I spoke, "Helen of Troy, I am nothing like her, you exaggerate!" Then I realized, that no one in D-13 should know who that is, much less the Greek history behind or rather caused by her beauty. Quite a mess her beauty caused, with two countries fighting over her. In a quieter voice, I whispered, "are you suggesting ..."

"No, my dear, just an expression of beauty, and a test which I am afraid you have failed. Make sure not to let on to any of the other Capital visitors, except perhaps Taiger, that you know more about the past than that the country of Panem is where we live. Got it, my dear?"

"Yes, and thank you for your help."

"Hold on there, we still have to discuss your interview and how you should play it."

Now I was getting a bit annoyed, "play it, I am not in a game."

"You may not realize it, my dear, but both you and Jonathan are part of the games. Now it is up to each player to play his part or we may lose more than you know."

He had my attention now, "so what do I say?"

"How you are so proud of Jonathan, and love him dearly, and hope that all the members of his team will play their hearts out in the last few games. That you hope D13 will be the victors this year, and that you could visit the wonderful Capital someday. Play it up, like it would be a dream vacation come true for them to win and you to come to the Capital. They may ask you about your trials and then just talk to them like you have been talking to me, be real, but strong."

"I think I can do that. It would not be a stretch, except for wanting to go to the Capital. I think, at this point, I just want to stay at home with my family."

Chapter 10: The Interview

In rolled the mechanical armed cameras on wheels, lights shining in my eyes. I squinted and tried to sit up straighter. Quintous Auraurias walked in wearing a shimmering suit, looking blue, purple, and pink depending on how the light fell on it. "Hello, hello, people in the Capital. We are here in District 13 with the darling Melinda Coin. Inspiration for that small team we are all rooting for going all the way to the Capital and possibly winning our seasons end in this years riveting stick ball series. Now nearing the final 3 games, we are here to visit the lead Jonathan Coin's wife who has just gone through some personal tragedy, with which we can all sympathize." Turning to me, he stretched out his hand to pat mine, and continued, "Now Melinda, how are you holding up, we know it has been a difficult month for you?"

Looking slightly over to Jorgai, I replied "it has been hard, but I have tried to be strong for Jonathan. I am so proud of him." I almost shivered remembering I was just as scared for him as I was proud.

"I am sure you have, and how do you feel about how your home-town team has been doing in the playoffs?"

"I have watched every game I could and am excited they are doing so well. Jonathan has called and we have talked about the wonders in the Capital. I am just so happy he has made it this far and proud of what the team has accomplished."

"You know that the team that wins earns prizes and endowments for the year after they win, and also the families get to come for the award ceremony in the capital. Now you know, we are about 3 weeks away from that ceremony. How would you feel about a trip to the Capital at that time?"

"I would be ready, and so excited to finally go there. It sounds like such an amazing place by what Jonathan has told me. I simply cannot wait!" I laid it on thick at the end and tried my best to keep the edges of my mouth turned up instead of smirking like they wanted to in the middle of that outright lie.

"We also can't wait to see you two love birds reunited in the glow of the Capital Stadium, am I right folks?"

I could hear the muffled roar "yeah!" and clapping through the recording equipment.

"Let us say good night to this fair lady and let her get her much deserved rest." He said with a kiss to my right hand.

Then when the lights went dark, he ushered the camera contraptions and their controllers, out with a "that's a rap folks, out, out, out …, " then turned to Jorgai on the way out tapping him lightly on the shoulder and turning his head nodding slightly towards me, "you better hold onto her tight, she is a natural for the cameras, if you know what I mean." I was not sure what he meant, but Jorgai nodded knowingly for the both of us.

He sauntered over when the cameras had gone, and stated, "you did well my dear. We will be in touch and I will be there to help you with any arrangements to be made for the Capital tour."

"How do you know I will be going to the Capital?" I asked.

"Oh, just a hunch," he said with a smile. "For now I shall leave you to my prep team to clean you back to beauty base zero, and will look forward to seeing you again in 3 weeks."

As he opened the door, he exchanged a few whispered words with Taiger, nodding again at myself and then with an ample smile, disappeared down the white corridor.

"What does he mean by beauty base zero?"

"Oh, my dear, don't worry about that … we will take care of you." Taiger replied. "Just lean back, relax, and let us undo our work. He wants you left as natural as possible."

Apparently it meant just back to normal with my nails still trimmed and hair nicely combed. When they were finished, they let my family back into the room, and were all so nice and polite to my mother and sister-in law Kitty. Thanking them for being so understanding and allowing them time to work away from visiting with me. Taiger even took my mother's scraped hands (from all the rose bush bites) in his, turning them over, and handed her some creams he had in his make-up bag that would help with the scrapes when she worked with her roses. This was the time of year to harvest them before the buds froze in the winter. She also had been busy netting them when not here visiting with me. "You take care of your beautiful daughter, but don't forget to take care of yourself also, Belle."

"Alright, I will, and thank you for your concern. I will use this sparingly also."

"Oh feel free to use as much as you like. I can always order in more for you, a fellow horticulturalist. My sister Demi has a family much like yours in the South part of Capital city. You should see her amazing climbing roses. Of course she has so much more time for them now that all of her children have grown up and left for families of their own."

"Thanks, but how will I let you know if I need any?" My mother replied.

"You are the Mayor's wife. You can ask to use his phone that is connected to the Capital line. I will leave you with the direct phone number to my house." He got out a purple neon pen and a rectangular card from his pocket. On the back of the card filed will tigers fighting, he gracefully wrote his number and handed it to my mom.

She took the card tentatively, turning it over a few times in her hands, and then put it in her pocket.

"I have never used the phone in any capacity but official business. I would be afraid to do so." My mom said.

"It is fine. We call each other in the Capital all the time for many different reasons. Just pick up the phone at any time if you need something, but remember it is a Capital line, so be careful what you ask from me." He said with a knowing glance towards me.

"Yes, and I will. Thank you."

They made their departure with a slight bow at the door and a goodbye to all of us.

"They were very nice." My mother said, "so courteous and helpful."

"That tall one looked like a tiger?" Kitty noticed, "how do they do that? Does he wear tiger makeup?"

My mother glanced around and quietly explained, "No, Kitty, in the Capital they take part of what makes a tiger and put it into humans. It is called gene-splicing or genetic manipulation. It gives me shivers down my spine to even talk about it." She said, trying to suppress her shivering.

"Oh, so they change what they are to be like something else. Why would they do that?" Kitty asked innocently.

"I really don't know," Mother said, "I think it is just a fashion thing."

"Like wearing mittens that match your coat if you have them?"

"Yes, sort of, but not all kids here have mittens that match their coats."

"The merchant children sometimes do?"

"Sometimes, but your family is not so, um, lucky as the rest sometimes. Did you want Melinda and I try and get you mittens to match your coat for your 11th birthday?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I would love that."

"I will try to arrange that then," mom said with a sigh. Looking at me with a smile. "I believe she would love the pink mittens I saw at Grandma Willson's Crochet and Knitting shop, and they were reasonably priced as I remember." I said, trying to be helpful with the distraction.

"Ooooh, pink … you know that is my favorite color. I love you. You are my favorite Aunt" she said while throwing her arms about my neck. It had been a long time since anyone had hugged me since the accident with everyone being careful of me, so I jumped at first and then allowed myself to enjoy the little hug. I am not really her aunt, since she is the sister of Jonathan. I am her by marriage-aunt, but all of us have been friends for so long that I am close enough to count as a real one.

The next week, I was checked out of the hospital and told to resume my normal routines. After so long in the hospital, I found chores like making breakfast for myself very odd. My mom and Jonathan's Mom and of course his sister Kitty stopped by and made sure I was at least getting a great breakfast and dinner. They each took different days and it became quite the routine. Mom on Sunday, and Kitty and Jonathan's mom on Monday … and so forth through the week. I am glad I have them though. Many others are not so lucky to have friends and family that care for them.

On the next Sunday, everyone, including a recovering Marco, hobbling in with his cast that was about to come off, and his mother on one arm supporting him, came to the house to enjoy some of my cooking that I had worked back up to throughout the week, and of course watch the Final Game of the Tournament. If our Sanitation Sluggers win, it would mean a trip to the Capital for me, but unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, not Marco's family since he was injured and was unable to go to play at the Capital Games. I am not sure how I feel about that, but for today we will enjoy each others company and root for our favorite team.

Chapter 11: The Final Game

Quintous Auraurias booming voice came over the speakers announcing the District 1 Diamonds, entrance onto the fields with the roar of the drums and trumpets. They came onto the fields in perfect formation with their silver and blue banners waving in the wind carried by their team flag bearers. Then he turned to the right and announced "and now, ladies and gentlemen, the long shots from District 13, fighting for love and their loved ones back home, The Sanitation Sluggers …." who came out running and with their purple and green banners out in front with two of the team members carrying them. The crowd stood and cheered for them, standing as they passed in a wave, and throwing roses. I saw my Jonathan at the back of his team, leading through his humility and then he picked up some of the roses, and it looked like he was looking for something. Then I saw he was looking straight at the camera that created the pictures we are seeing and the one that was projected on the large screen at the stadium. He took the roses in hand an blew me a three-fingered kiss. Mouthing clearly, "I love you Melinda." I think half the crowd joined in a group "awe... ."

President Pine then came up to the podium and congratulated both teams on their cunning, bravery, and skill on getting this far. He reminded the crowd that the Capital is happy to provide this entertainment for them and that the team who wins will be awarded with a years worth of fine Capital foods, desserts, and wines to be sent their monthly to the Hall of Justice to be distributed to all citizens of that district, as a token of the Capital's Benevolence and as a reward for the team's efforts. The thought of chocolate just sprung into my mind then. I remembered my father bringing me home a chocolate bar once from a trip he took to the capital when I was 5. The chocolate was so smooth and sweet. I imagined every child in D-13 getting that treat and suddenly I really wanted our team to win so that every child could get that treat, and beyond that the extra rations that would feed those of us like my Aunt Nelsy that are too old or crippled or unable to earn sustenance grain to feed ourselves. I looked over at Nelsy with her gray hair, wrinkled skin, and tendency to chew on her gums since so many of her teeth were now missing, and thought about how much easier it would be for my mom to take care of her and feed her with the extra ration each month this win would provide. As I was looking towards her, she turned and gave me a toothless grin so big I had to smile too.

Then something turned inside of me and I wondered why we would have to win to earn these basic things. We should be able to buy them for ourselves or make them on our own. Are we dogs waiting at the table for scraps, or pigs waiting for their master's slop. No, maybe I don't want their chocolate. Maybe it is not as sweet as I remember it to be when I was an unknowing child. Maybe we should hold our own "Boston chocolate party, and throw the miserable stuff back into their faces." However, I still want them to win. To win so I can go to the Capital and see what they do there and how they can rationalize what they do? I want to help Jonathan spread his message. Everyone should know the truth.

The Diamonds got their first goal in the first 5 minutes of the game while the Sluggers held back. I was wondering what they were doing, but I saw that Jonathan and Marco called a time-out after that first score and were talking. Oh, study your opponent first and then mount an attack, lure them in and act like you are easy prey and then turn on them while they are cornered. In the next 20 minutes, the Sluggers were down by 3 to their zero. Then I saw Jonathan nod to Marco and he signaled something to Paul and Niles who split both to the right where they had been letting them through. They both used their incredible stick and team work to steal the ball and head down with Marco weaving and running in front of them so that the other team could not get anyone close enough to the pair to stop them. "It looks … like they … could go … all the way," Quintous belted out over the airwaves, as they ran. Paul darted further right almost to the sideline and stopped, and Niles spun his stick launching the ball right at him for an amazing hit into the Diamonds goal while their goalie was still scrambling to swing for it. The ball passed right in between the stick he swung and the net for the Sluggers first goal.

Two more goals followed before the half-time break, leaving them ties 3-3 at half time. The half time show featured Jugglers, a Capital Band on all electric violins each matching the color of their skin called "The Rainbows," and finished with the seal of Panem and our National Anthem.

I wondered when they would give Levoy and Beliz a chance at the ball, as they were the teams two fastest runners. Our team had very little replacements for the second half and I worried as I watched the "B" team for the Diamondback's walk off the field and be replaced by their "A" team. I didn't know men could grow as tall as some of their front line men. Their goalie was taller than the goal with arms almost as wide as the goal itself. If I didn't know that genetic manipulation in sports was illegal, I would think some of these boys have had their genes spliced with giraffes or elephants. I saw Jonathan huddle with his men, and have never seen him so serious as when he was talking with them. I wonder what he was saying. I imagined he was talking about the Roman army and how they formed a complete unbroken wall against their enemies or about Jerico's walls and how they fell with faith, or about how the Nation of Isreal rebuilt the walls of Jerusalem by each family taking a section of a wall and making sure that their section was unbreakable.

I was shocked when I saw Jonathan's line up. He placed all his fastest and shortest in front and then placed his largest and fastest in the goalie spot. The rest were in between. They had hit every time in the first half on the right and there I saw his fastest two Levoy and Beliz on the left. The first play faked the ball to the right and then tossed it low and fast through to Levoy and Beliz leading on the left. Duane, who was the biggest on our team ran trough from right to left mowing down the opposition who could have stopped them as the largest ones for the Diamonds were all placed on the right. They scored their first goal in those first 3 minutes, and all of the crowd went wild.

Then I remembered the story about the mouse and the elephant and knew why Jonathan had placed all his little guys to face off with the giants on the other team. A wave of admiration for him swept over me and led to a very wide smile all the way up to my eyes. As the Diamonds took the ball down the field, the small front runners darted around and beneath them stealing it and completely shutting them down. By then the Diamonds had redistributed their players so that advancing the ball through them was increasingly difficult. The Sluggers didn't score that round. It was a stand-off with either side shutting down any attempts at scoring.

Terrel, with his dark muscular skin shining in the high mountain sunlight, guarded the Sluggers goal, and in the last minutes of the game was the only thing standing between a tie and the win. The ball was flicked through the air and looked as if were heading for the top right corner. Terrel launched himself at the ball and barely caught it with the tip of his stick, just enough to change its trajectory and bounce it back off the metal goal frame. The game ended 4-3, with our Sluggers taking the win by only one point.

I settled back onto the couch after cheering for them till my arms hurt, and felt a wave of exhaustion come over me. I had put too much into this evening and was quite sore. "Mom, I think, could you please help clean up so I can get to bed," I asked. "Yes, of course, and Kitty will help clean up for you too. Don't worry, Kitty and me will have the place spotless." She replied with a smile with just a hint of worry. I wondered if she was worried about my condition or the fact that I would have to travel to the Capital now. As if reading my thoughts, Jonathan's sister Kitty, began prattling, "It must be gorgeously beautiful in the Capital, but even with all those shiny buildings, I think I would be scared of all the half-animal people. They scare me, uhg" as a shiver visibly ran down her spine. "I don't know what they think about in the Capital or if they are like us at all. Sometimes they seem like animals. The way they talk about people killing each other and fighting like it is nothing, and the way they paint and change themselves to look like everything but a human. Mom, can I call you 'mom,' since my brother does?"

"Of course, honey, you can call me 'mom.' I would love that."

She continued, "Do we have to go there now that they won?"

"I think we do. The Capital thinks it is, umm … 'rude' if the winning families don't attend their festivities."

'Rude is an understatement,' I was thinking. 'If only you knew...'

Kitty voiced for me, "Well, I for one am both excited and scared to go ..."

"We all are," I replied. "But, now I am quite exhausted."

"Oh, yes," Mother replied, and came to my side with Kitty also. They both took an arm and helped me up so I could walk up to bed. I heard them discussing the Capital trip as I walked away and their voices faded together by the time they reached my kitchen. I curled up under my mother's wedding gift, a warm double layered 'tree of life' quilt, and began to warm up. I loved the tree embroidered in the center of the blanket. It was warm full and inviting. Not like the tall spindly pine trees I see around the Capital on television, or the narrow aspens. My thoughts swirled between anxious and excited. I would have to face the crowds of strange people in the Capital, and guard my words for all of them. The shiny buildings and strange sights feel like they are crushing me now, and all the while I would worry and have to measure every word that I said. My head began to spin, and I had to try to focus on Jonathan and take deep breaths to calm myself. I could picture him clearly, smiling at me and holding my hand as we walked down those same streets, and his strength radiated up my arm in the vision, filling me with strength also. Finally, the sounds of clinking dishes and familiar voices lulled me to sleep with this vision fading into my dreams.

Chapter 12: The Capital

The next morning, a call came through to my parents in my father's home office. My mother walked to my house, woke me, and walked me back to their home to receive the call. I walked back with her briskly. She would not tell me who was on the phone for me. Father answered it, and perhaps he did not tell her. When I answered the phone, the voice of someone I have grown up listening to on every Panem broadcast greeted me warmly and with cordial invitations to the Capital the next week. "Why President Pine, what an honor it is for you to call me." I began. "Mrs. Coin, the honor is all mine." He interrupted, "May I say also that your beauty here will be like a warm summer's day, or shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Wait, I have heard that before, from one of the poets … from England … No, he is testing me. "President Pine, you flatter me. I am not quite sure what you mean about my beauty, for there are many beautiful women in the Capital painted in shades of many colors. How could I compare?" I responded, hopefully quite innocently. "I am certainly not so beautiful now standing here this morning just out of bed. If I may ask sir, what grants me the privilege of your conversation at this early hour?"

He hung on the line for silent several seconds before replying, "Mrs. Coin, there is much admiration in the districts for your husband, his team, his wife, and his leadership." There it was. There was his tell. He was concerned with how "his leadership" might challenge his own "leadership." Since there was still free elections of some sort, if you could call only Capital born males that earned over 150,000 per year or more and owning property being able to vote, a truly free elections. I considered my next words carefully, "The members of the team have been friends from childhood, and simply know each other well enough to make their plays work together. He loves his team and the sports and would not think of leaving it for anything … political." I ventured.

"I hope you are right for his sake and yours, and I look forward to seeing you at the seasons end banquet this Friday evening, for all teams and players that have won this year." He finished, hung up, and I took my first deep breath since the conversation began. Then the shaking started working its way up my arms and to my shoulders when I decided to make my way to my parents couch. There the shivering continued, and my mother brought me warm arose hip, chamomile and mint tea, insisting I drink it. "You need the vitamin C from your mother's rose hips and the calm of the chamomile and mint," she said, "it will help you fight off this fever and calm your nerves." I dutifully drank it from her fine rose painted china, and the warmth spread through my chest and did calm the shaking. The more I sipped, the less I shook until I had emptied it and just curled up on her couch to close my eyes to rest. I awoke 2 hours later with one of her crochet blankets draped over me. She came in and smiled when she saw me awake, "how about some breakfast?" I nodded numbly and to her credit all through breakfast she didn't ask me about the call.

I numbly passed my time through the week deciding to spend it at my mother's and father's house. Aunt Nelsy had my old room, so I slept on the couch in the living room with that same crochet blanket to keep me warm. I couldn't seem to bring myself to going back to my empty house. On Thursday morning, my mother informed me that I had another call and the fear began to rise until she said the words "its Jonathan for you." I came excitedly to the phone to finally talk to him before I had to get on that train with all the other victors families. I had decided I would not tell him about the call from Pine. That, I would keep to myself for now.

"Jonathan, it is so good to hear your voice."

"Your's too Melinda. I have missed you. Pine has seen to it that we victors are kept quite busy here in the Capital. I have wanted to talk to you so often."

"How did you break away for this call?"

"Pine insisted I call you to let you know when the train will be there tomorrow in the morning to pick up the victor's families, so that you can pass it on to the families of all our players. Your sister Brianna misses you too, and just reminded me to invite Marco and his family too even though he did not get to play. Apparently they want to meet every member of our extraordinary team." He let go a short laugh at the end of that sentence.

A streak of apprehension shot through me, and then I brushed it off as over thinking and reading too much into the situation. Taking a deep breath to refocus myself, I continued, "I will be sure to do that today. When does he want us at the train station, ready to board the train?"

"9:00 AM, so you will have time to travel here, get Capital makeovers, have dinner with the rest of the team and the people in the Capital that have paid for the privilege to dine with us more privately. Then on the next day we will have a full day of parties and interviews and congratulations while the end of the year awards are given for each sport, finishing at the President's mansion for a Victor's party."

"Sounds fun," when I was really thinking what a waste of money that could be used to feed our poor or widowed, "looking forward to it, and I will be sure that every family that is not ill is present." The 'graphite mines ' have already said that those in the families can have off this week and next due to the celebrations. The other families running shops in town or working in the underground "farming and hunting" to sell to others industry would just have to lose out on their income for those days.

"I love you more than life itself, Melinda, and can't wait to see you again. I can remember how we used to talk in the fields, and miss those simple times. This Capital is far from those fields and the ease with which we could talk."

This was a signal to be careful with what I would say, both now on the phone, on the train, and when I arrive at the Capital.

"I understand more than you think, and I look forward to seeing you soon." I said sweetly.

There, hopefully that will let him know that I realize the situation that we are in and will act accordingly.

I set out right after the phone call since I had breakfast with my mother before he called. A brisk walk through the town and country would do me good. The cool air blew against my face, and I wondered why I always seemed to choose to walk into the wind. My first stop was Kait Langsten's home, and Reuben answered the door with Marco hobbling up behind him using just one crutch. "I thought they told you to use both crutches and to stay off your feet," I called in with a smile. "Since when did Marco follow the rules," Reuben replied with a laugh. "He is my older brother, but I think I am far more responsible." Marco warmly punched him in the shoulder and said "it's obvious that she is here to see me about Jonathan, so let her in. Where are your manners?" while exaggeratingly rolling his eyes. Did I see a hint of pain register there also? I came in for lemon tea and coarse grain cookies, and let Kait know that she and her two sons Marco and Reuben were invited to attend the end of the year celebration of victors. Marco's family was surprised that they wanted them to come to the Capital, but said that they would be ready "crutches in hand" to board the train with us at nine. I thanked them, handed Marco a short scribbled note, and headed out for the next house. 'If all the visits were like this one,' I mused, 'I would gain an extra 10 pounds today.'

Every household invited me in warmly and asked how I had been. I had several conversations about how to handle loss and recover so that I would have the chance to try for family again with Jonathan. Everywhere I found sympathy and love. I had no idea how much they cared for Jonathan and myself. I knew the meetings were meaningful and the food I had shared had been appreciated, but had not realized how much the knowledge and desire to share had brought some of us in the community together. Each promised to be ready to go by nine and read and burned my scribbled notes about being careful what they talk about in the Capital, not letting anyone know what they knew, or talking about or responding to anything about history that they might remember or recognize. I feared even with all the love shown that someone would slip and that someone could cost all of us their lives. Then a thought crossed my mind that perhaps we have all been 'allowed' to come even those that did not actually get to play like Marco, so that it is more of a chance for one of us to slip.

We stood together, in a huddle rather for warmth in the morning autumn air awaiting the brief announcements and ushering onto the train for the ride to the Capital. Truthfully, I was excited to see it and excited to be leaving the district to see other places, but also anxious about what may await us in the other areas we have to travel through as well as in the Capital.

The train screeched in right at 9 and my father went out to greet the dignitaries that should say a few words and accompany us back to the Capital. The Vice President Branson, Council Chair Torrence, and another man in a dark gray Peacekeeper unicorns filled with medals came forward and each shook my father's hand. Tad Branson stepped forward and made a statement about the bravery and cunning of our team to fight and win with so few members. The council chairman Torrance Underwood called out the list of people from the families that could go on the train and each one was greeted by a hand shake from Branson and a fingerprint scan from the man in gray. When I was called, I asked if I may know the name of the man who is scanning my fingerprints into his database? "Chance, Chance Dryson, Head Peacekeeper," he replied, "and it is my duty to keep track of those entering the Capital and make sure they all arrive and depart safely."

"Thank you so much for keeping us all safe," I replied, with a slight smile, as I boarded the train. Almost as if the others took their cue from me, the rest of the victor's families began boarding with a "thank you," to the Head Peacekeeper. Some even added a "Mr. Dryson." As I settled into a seat with my one bag of a few shoes and one nice dress stowed away under my seat, I noticed that his pleasant look was quite forced, and he seemed quite unused to people being so 'pleasant' to the one scanning and cataloging them. His thin smile spread into his tight cheekbones and his dark blue eyes looked dull and menacing beneath his thin eyebrows. I decided to look away and study my surroundings.

The carpet was very plush and a deep shade of emerald green. There were chandeliers of crystal and some other black smoky stone I did not recognize, hanging about every 5 feet throughout the car. The seats faced each other so that the passengers could face one another and talk, which was nice. It felt like a fluffy couch lined with lime green fur and little fuzzy buttons poked here and there pulling the seats together like the buttons on my mom's quilts. I ran my hand over the surface.

Most of the passengers were seated now, and the train conductor stood at the front of the group and called for attention with 2 claps. We put our heads up to listen as he explained the train protocols and safety information. He went over how to safely move from car to car and where the bathrooms were located. He told us under no circumstances were we to try to enter the very front car of the train or the very last car, as both of those cars were for mechanical equipment necessary to run the train. Both of these cars should be locked and the doors will be labeled with KEEP OUT signs. Our sleeping compartments are on the cars before the end car, and we all have bunk beds whose number matches that of our ticket. There is a viewing car, just ahead of this one and a dining car behind the one where we were sitting. "In the case of an emergency," he continued "a whistle will sound like this," and our ears were pierced with a loud shrieking sound. "If that sounds then you must all duck down between your seats and brace yourselves for possible impact while remaining silent for further instructions." He curtly nodded and asked if we had any questions. Silence met him, so he nodded again, turned, and left the car heading for the front of the train.

I breathed a deep sigh, and noticed that Marco had sat down across from me and next to my mom. His cast was due to come off in a few weeks, but he still had his crutches and they currently were poked out from under his and my mom's seat.

"You better be careful, someone could trip on that." I said with a smile, and he pushed the crutch all the way under the seats.

"There, better?"

"Yes, that way we won't end up with anyone else needing crutches."

Belle interrupted, "I wish Stanley could have come with us, but there is just too much work to be done in preparation of our return, after the district tour on our return trip with the team."

"Oh, I had almost forgot about that, the trip I mean." I replied. "I will miss dad being here, mom, you know that, but he has always had important work to do for the Capital."

The winning team makes appearances in each district for a mealtimes with the magistrates in that area and to present themselves to the people of those districts for a short speech designed to uplift the Capital. This new thought sent a thrill through me. I really was not interested in visiting the Capital with their affected accents and strange attitudes I have seen on television, but to see the other districts and to meet their people, now that would be exciting.

Just then the train began to pull smoothly out of the station. I would have hardly noticed the movement, but my eyes had been focused out the window as I was thinking.

"This train travels so smoothly, not like I was thinking it would be," I spoke to no one in particular, and those around me nodded in assent.

The day passed in pleasant conversation with Marco, his mom, and my mother. When we went to the dining car together, with Marco clumping just behind us, we were greeted with projections and small rectangular screens on each wall showing highlights of this seasons games. My Jonathan was everywhere, and I stopped for a moment to wonder what everyone else saw when they looked at him all over this nation. We sat down and the attendants brought us some kind of rice dish with roasted fish and broccoli. They told us we could help ourselves to the desert bar. I sat staring at the food wondering how I could ever get this kind of pink fish for meals in D-13 where fishing is not legal although some go crabbing or dig for clams on the beach in the summer. It was something I have never had before. I carefully picked at it and then took a small bite. The pungent smoky taste exploded in my mouth and I had to ask the attendant what it was.

"Smoked salmon, with parsley and other spices in a cream sauce, I could have the chef explain it to you if you like."

"No, thank you, I just have never had it before and thought it was quite tasty."

"We try to please, I am glad you like it Melinda."

"How do you know my name?"

"We have seen you on television for your interview. I would recommend the puff pastries also. They are divine."

"Thanks, and I will."

When I arrived at the desert bar, I was overwhelmed by the choices, from chocolate cake with chocolate sauce to apple pie and pastries of all kinds. All I could think about was how many kids on the streets and in the countryside of D-13 these could feed. However, I did not want to be rude to those that had been kind to me, so I tried a few of the puff pastries. If I had not been so full from dinner, I would have eaten more of them. They were sweet and just a bit crunchy with honey coated crunchy layers, and some sort of white cream in the middle. I wonder how it was made. I have seen cream made from milk, and breads from the bakery, but never placed together in this manner. Suddenly I began to feel very sleepy with so much on my stomach.

"I think I will try to find my sleeping compartment. It is in E44," I told my mom.

"Oh, ok, do you want me to go with you?

"No, I can find it on my own, but thank you."

"Alright, see you for breakfast." I bent over and kissed my mom on the forehead with a slight hug, and she returned a warm smile and squeeze of my hand. "It will be alright," she whispered, and I nodded slowly as I pulled away to go find my sleeping place.

After the dining car was car C, so I had to walk through all the way to the last car before the mechanical equipment room. 'Oh great,' I thought … 'I will never be able to sleep with the whirring of machinery right next to my head. I would have to be the last bunk before the next car.' At least I will be close to the restroom. I went around the corner to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. However, when I closed in on that door that said "Do Not Enter," I heard voices, raised, and no machinery at all. I cautiously crept up to the door and leaned against it.

I heard the voice of Vice President Branson and that other man, what was his name … Torrance … Torrance Underwood, council chairman. The third voice was unmistakable after hearing him say 'no problem,' or 'your welcome' about a hundred times as we boarded the train in answer to our 'thank yous.' It was Chance Dryson, the Head Peacekeeper for the Capital. There were other voices, but I did not recognize them. "If we all want to keep our jobs and not end up on permanent suspension," I heard muffled laughter and wondered why, then he continued. "We need to discredit this sportsman somehow. I still don't understand how he has collected such a following in the Capital, and why so many of our own go to his dinners every Thursday evening." Branson bellowed.

"The meetings are advertised to be about his team strategies and a chance for the Capital's top people to meet him and his team, and when we bugged the room we only heard talk about team strategies and small talk. Do you really think this boy, barely above 21 is having meetings to overthrow the government?" Underwood replied.

"It is more likely that he is collecting advocates and supporters to run for the presidency or some other office," Chance hissed.

"No one who is not a Capital citizen has ever held the office of president, and only those skilled in the arena have made it into offices like yours, Chance. Do YOU really think he would try to run such an impossible race?" Underwood countered.

"You said it yourself that people were looking for change and bored with the current entertainments, and the people certainly do love Jonathan and his little love story too with the daughter of D-13's mayor." Bransen interjected, "but I agree that he does not seem the type to try to run the government. No, I think he is the type who would undermine the government. I know our president only thinks of him as a rival, but I think he is an enemy!" His voice rose so that Chance had to silence him, "be quiet you fool, the families are on the train with us and the sleeping cars will soon be occupied by most of them. Dinner must be near over by now."

I gasped at those words and almost dropped my brush. I turned then and headed to my bunk to curl up under the covers and ponder what I had just heard, hoping that none of them would appear out of the door looking for anyone who may be listening. At least I know one thing that they do not. Those Thursday meetings that we started in our little cottage so many months ago are still happening, and the only thing that is happening is the study of the truth about our country's history. I wonder how he has managed this, right under President Pine's nose, so to speak. Maybe taped conversations, or real conversations while the true learning occurred with each person reading the history books for themselves. I know he snuck them with him somehow in copied form. I think someone in the mapping section of the compound had helped him to create copies of the book to give to others who could be trusted and to use while the actual books were hidden away with Marco.

The rest of the trip I spent in a guarded cloud of my own thoughts. I would have to wait till I see Jonathan to share them, and I wondered with surveillance everywhere when I would get a chance to do just that.

Chapter 13: The Underground

The train pulled into the tunnel leading up to the Capital, and I grew a bit nervous about what I would see when it emerged from the other side, and when I would see Jonathan. As we emerged from the semi-darkness, I was astounded by the shining silver buildings rising above rectangular pools, long waterways, and cradled within snow-capped mountains. The train began pulling into the city and the faces of its citizens shocked me. Tiger stripes with whiskers, and skin shades from lavender to green walked amongst each other in long silken shrouds of bright colors. Not one ladies hair hung down in normal waves. Most of them were arranged in shapes that matched their styles. Apple tree shaped with hanging green glittery apples adorned a woman with a brown flowing dress and creamy brown skin with patches of tan. The looks on the other D-13 passenger's faces showed their complete unbelief and mine mimicked theirs also.

The train slowed to a stop and I saw some faces in the crowd that were unpainted. I hoped these were from our team, and as we drew closer, I picked out Terrel, Levoy, and Beliz, before I saw his face turn towards me. I almost screamed out 'Jonathan,' and my fear turned into excitement as I got up even before we were stopped to get to the door. I almost fell backwards into a person behind me when the train came to a full stop. Luckily it was Marco, and somehow miraculously, he steadied me even with his crutches.

"Woah, there Melinda, are you trying to knock over a poor crippled friend?"

"Sorry, I just lost my balance for a minute."

"It's alright. I am always here for you … and Jonathan."

"Well, friend," I replied while taking his arm over my shoulder so he had to awkwardly hold his right crutch up over my right shoulder, "let's go see our friends." We hobbled out together and strait into the waiting arms of Jonathan who embraced us both with a whispered, "I have so much to share with you," into my left ear. Then he pulled back with a beaming smile to the crowd of people around and especially towards the cameras that I had not before noticed. Marco instinctively backed down and away, hobbling to the side, as Jonathan swept me up into his arms and gently kissed me. The cameras scurried away after they got their shots, humming down the sidewalk.

"They sound like giant bees, don't they," Jonathan teased, and I smiled. I couldn't care less about them. I was just happy to be back in his arms, with his hand in mine. "Yes, like those giant bumble bees out in the woods behind Marco's place. Remember the honey you tried to collect with him, and how the next thing I saw was you two 9 year olds flailing, running through the grass, down to the creek." I let out a small chuckle to go with that memory and he laughed with me, pulling me closer to him as we walked down the sidewalk with the team and the other families in tow. Someone up front was directing where we were going, but I was listening only to the sound of his heart next to my ear, and the shuffling of our feet as we walked. I heard the click, clack, clump of Marco's crutches just behind us, and my mother's voice commenting on the interesting fashions and tall buildings here, just to my right, past Jonathan. The trees lining the sides of the street had triangular leaves of gold and orange jumping in the breezes. The air was cool on my face and it made me shudder when a gust blew by me. "I hope we are close to where we are staying," I mused.

"Natalia is directing us on where to go. We all follow her directions so we can stay on time."

"Oh, that is the lady at the front ordering everyone to 'step lively,' and 'head this way'?"

"Yep. Well, we are at least almost there. We have to walk to where a trolly transport will pick us up and take us to City Sports Center where we have been staying in their luxurious hotel next to the Sports fields."

The group slowed and I heard the 'ding, ding' of a long double-decker trolly car as it pulled up next to the curb. We all got on and Marco barely made it to the first level. Jonathan and I climbed up on top and I could feel the wind again sending chills down my spine as we lurched forward and zoomed through the traffic towards the tallest buildings I had ever seen.

Upon arriving we were ushered to the top floor and each given our own room. We were allowed 2 hours until dinner time and were expected to all come to the dining area by 8 for dinner. They allowed me to have the same room as Jonathan and when I went to the closet, I found dresses that were just my size in an array of colors from teal to silver and styles from small party dresses to draped evening gowns. I checked the labels out of curiosity, and found all of them to be 'designer' wear, by the designers for the games. Some of them I had heard of on the Capital feed of previous year's games. The week long festivities would commence tomorrow morning, and I supposed I was to choose different styles to display for the cameras. Natalia who had followed me in and seemed quite pleased that I had found the dresses myself, and trilled as she felt the fabric of the long silver evening gown by Versanti, "I would kill for this pretty to be in my closet." She began with a thin smile and a look of envy, then sighed, backing off a bit and waving one hand towards the items in my closet, "Now, you just need to choose ones that you like and help set fashion trends for us here in the Capital. All eyes will be on you, so choose wisely." She finished with a wag of her finger in the air, and expectant look on her face.

"I was actually thinking of wearing the silver dress to the President's ball, and perhaps the teal number to tomorrow's interviews." I responded in kind, half rolling my eyes towards Jonathan and turned slightly away from Natalia. She gave me a pat on the shoulder then before heading out with a "you will do fine, girl."

As the door clicked shut, I finally relaxed my shoulders, let out a sigh, and said "can we talk now."

"Wait, it will have to wait for morning, I am so tired." He said while holding his finger to his lips and pulling a silver metallic circular plate out of his pocket. He yawned loudly and said "let's take a nap, Melinda," as he slammed the object onto a metal surface next to the mirror on the wall.

"Now we can talk." He said with a warm smile.

But instead of talking, I rushed into his arms and nearly knocked him over. He held me there for nearly 10 minutes while I cried all the tears I had held back at the train station and on the walk through c and having over 50 in attendance. They had started the books over, so this Thursday they were going over Egypt, Medio-Persia, Babylon, and other early civilizations. Next Thursday, they were to discuss Mayan and Incan civilizations. However, the biggest news was that there already was an underground in the Capital of citizens who did not agree with their government, and there were members in every district except 2. They were organized under Jorgai and Jorgai himself had a copy of MacGraw-Hill's 'People Together' and 'Communities.' Other leaders had copies of works authored by "Plato," "DeCarte," and "Benjamin Franklin," that told of ancient stories, philosophies, and statements of governance which those individuals have cherished and given lives to continue to have available for members to read.

Natalia came by around 7:50 and rapped three times on the door, "time for dinner," she trilled. Jonathan poked his head out the door and asked politely if we could have the dinner brought to the room since it was our first night together since he went with the team. I heard her "that is highly irregular" rebuttals, but eventually she gave in and 10 minutes later 2 bowls of some sort of Corn and Milk soup showed up with 2 squares of cornbread and honey. "It is Corn Chowder, and the honey is quite sweet." Jonathan let me know. We discussed the underground and politics, and I shared with Jonathan my encounter on the train. "So, they think I have political aspirations. How funny." He replied, and I reminded him that at least one of them was convinced that his meetings were of a sabotage nature and believe he is a subversive trying to undermine the current system. "Honey, I think Pine is the only one of the Presidential Staff that thinks you are simply trying to build a voting base here in the Capital to try and take his job. All the rest of them think you are something far more dangerous than a political rival." I told him.

I took a deep breath and continued, "Pine even called me himself to ask me if you had and political aspirations towards his position."

"What did you say?"

"What could I say ... I just told him you were friends with your teammates and have known them long enough to make your plays work well together ..."

"What did he say in response?"

"He sounded relieved and said he was looking forward to seeing me in the Capital. Oh ... One more thing, he compared my beauty to a 'summer's day' ... That Shakespearian sonnet that Luli used to go around town muttering to herself. I think he or a group of people know or suspect we are studying history or know more about history then we should."

"This changes things, I need to talk with Jorgai about this new information to see how we should proceed."

"I don't know yet who to trust, so we will have to work out some sort of system so I will know who I can talk more freely with and with whom I need to be prim and proper."

"We have a sign that we use in our meetings. Jorgai helped create it. The three middle fingers are placed on the lips and out as if in a kiss. Each finger represents a word of the beginning of our pledge we take each meeting … We Will Remember … That is what each finger means, and it is a W, so we will win through remembering our past. If I see someone that is trustworthy … I will blow you a 3 fingered kiss, but if they are not I will wave." Jonathan explained.

"That sounds easy enough, but you know what would be best?"

"No, what?" He said quizzically.

"Just, never leaving my side," I said as I pulled him down towards me.

He smiled and continued, "I never will leave you, even if I am far from you," as he gently held me close.

Jonathan crept over at an hour that must have been close to midnight, and removed the disk gently from the wall, placing it in a small brown square box. When the lid was clamped shut, he climbed back into bed and we finally really fell asleep, his arm gently draped over my shoulder and his hot breath on my neck, I breathed deeply and drifted off to some unsettling dreams about a large evergreen tree that was shaking in the wind and growing taller and taller before my eyes, with side branches growing out so fast they were surrounding me. Suddenly the branches began to look like arms and hands reaching for me and I stifled a scream while my legs went numb and unable to run or move so I whimpered. Jonathan shook me gently, "are you ok Melinda? Are you in pain?"

"No, just a bad dream, go back to sleep." I told him, as he relaxed and rolled over and I drifted back off to green grass fields and prickly rose bushes planted all around them.

"Up, up, up," Natalia's shrill voice echoed down the hall at what must have been 6:00 AM. We heard her three raps on the door as she passed.

"We can't skip dinner and breakfast. We had better get ready and go," Jonathan stated.

I awoke slowly, stretched and walked across the velvet floor onto the cold tile of the bathroom. A shock ran up my spine from the cold. I had seen running water showers before, but this one had so many knobs and dials I did not know where to start. Thankfully Jonathan came in right behind me and showed me how to pull out the middle handle to start the water from the top and then adjust two dials to get it the right temperature. There were two buttons for soap and two for shampoo also. I tried one and it smelled of fresh cut roses. The other smelled of lavender.

Sitting at breakfast in a white bathrobe and pajama bottoms, I could barely smell the food over my rose scented locks that hung about my face in curls created by the quick dryer hanging next to the mirror on the wall. There were small round cakes and syrups of different flavors. I think my favorite was the blueberry syrup.

Natalia went over this week's events and choices looking down the long table containing mostly team members and a few wives. The family was dining elsewhere. I wondered what my mother and sister were having to eat. First, at 1PM would be the interviews and then at 6PM would be the ball at the Presidential Mansion. We should dress low key but formal for the interviews and a very showy kind of formal for the President. She showed some video of past years outlandish outfits to the Presidential ball. Our stylists were due to arrive right after breakfast and would help us choose our outfits and do our makeup for both events. The next 2 weeks would be filled with our tour of the districts to show our support of the Capital. In each district we would do interviews at the Halls of Justice and have a banquet at the Governor's Mansion to cover us for our meals for that day. We will spend one day in each district. Of course there will be snacks on the train also if we would like. We would go that way each day until all the districts have been visited, ending with our own where we would have a banquet with the Governor (I smiled there thinking of how proud my father would be), and some public announcements. Then the team members and their wives or children would be given the choice of staying at their district or returning to the Capital to practice there and play in bouts or games there with D-1 and D-2 teams during the off season, while District 13 received extra rations and treats such as chocolates. All or part of the team could return. It was up to the individuals if they would like a taste of Capital life for a year.

We finished breakfast just as she finished her speech. She looked straight down towards us and said "I for one, would love if Jonathan Coin and his lovely wife would grace us with a year of their presence," with a half-smile. I returned her smile and stated, "how kind of you," while my insides churned a bit over that suggestion. Then running her fingers along Terrel's muscular dark shoulders, she continued, "Or Terrel, so many Capital admirers would love it if you stayed. I imagine you would have your pick." My eyes widened at the suggestion because I knew what kind of man Terrel was and with his strong beliefs he would never choose to live that lifestyle. Almost immediately as I thought this, he shuddered and released a small laugh, "No maam," he answered, "I have family at home that need my help."

"A pity," she said as she moved down to Paul who was smiling widely. "I may want to spend some time in the Capital if it would be with a woman as lovely as you," he said while taking her hand and gently kissing it. "Ugh," I whisper, "he has always been a ladies man, as they say, but I think here in the Capital he would be in way over his head." However, she just feigned a blush and continued on with just a "my, my, how sweet," before flitting back to the front of the table and the time schedules on the screen. He happened to also be one of the few team members that were in it just for the game.

I knew 1 pm would come quickly so I retreated back to our room as soon as Natalia finished her speech. Jonathan was right at my side, assuring me, "the stylists are not so bad once you get past their appearance and attitudes," he said with a smile. "We shall probably see them first before the rest of the team as Taiger and the rest were quite impressed with you." Sure enough, the whole crew bounded into our room at just a bit past 10 and began their work with us. Lativah was a deeper shade of green, but her green apple hair was just as bright as the last time I saw her. "You make me hungry for sour green apples," I told her, and she smiled as she put my hair up into several joining braids and a bun on the top, while Taiger worked on trimming Jonathan's nails and making sure they were perfectly rounded. Kale was a lighter shade of lavender and smelled of the flower also. They seemed to be having a great conversation with ease. I wish I knew what to say to these well-meaning yet very different people. Just as soon as my hair seemed so tight my skin would stretch out into a flat pancake like the ones we had for breakfast, she announced in a triumphant squeal, "all done in a bun." "How cute, it rhymes," I couldn't help but thinking. Then it was Kale's turn to work on my makeup while berating me on how I have let myself go and how a lady needs to take pride in her appearance. I placated her with comments like, "Oh, I will," and "thank you." I couldn't imagine that makeup was all that important. I could see a nice hair style, but gold and teal over my eyebrows? I could tell that Natalia had passed on to them my dress choices. Jorgai entered then with a "clap, clap," and Taiger gathered up Lativah and Kale and left us alone with him. He entered, looked around a bit saying how wonderful we looked and how it was time to try on our outfits, and then I heard the slap of the small round disk on a metal surface.

"I have missed you Melinda," he said as he came up and gave me a hug. "Hey," he said while looking around like he was sharing a secret in class, "I bet you would never guess where your mother and sister-in-law are right now?"

"Mom and kitty, where are they?" I said, not even thinking they could go anywhere besides this complex. Where would they go?

"Why they are at my sister Demi's house as she was dying to meet a real horticulturalist like your mom. They have been trading secrets about growing prize roses for about 2 hours now. It is all about roses over there."

All of a sudden, I was a bit jealous, "Wait, they get to leave here and we have to be picked at and worked over while they get to sip tea with your sister and smell her prize winning roses?"

"Don't worry, you will get to meet Demi soon enough, and my family as well. Besides, since I told her about your mom she has been asking perpetually when she would get to meet her" He said with an apologetic smile. "Remember, they don't have an interview at 1 pm or a party at 6 pm. They are free to attend the party or not, provided they go to approved sites and visit only with members such as myself that already has a relationship with members of the team" he continued. "They need to attend as spectators for the interview, but that does not require a full make over like for those who are going to go in front of the cameras."

"What are we to be asked anyways," I questioned.

"The usual ... how are you liking the Capital, tell us a little about yourself, how do you feel to be this year's winners, what are you going to do now, are you planning to return afterwards or stay to train in the Capital. This year they have done something special, though I have heard, and let the audience write in questions to boost attendance and interest."

"Should we stay in the Capital if they ask us?"

"It would be very important however possibly dangerous for you to stay, but I believe that you should stay. It would defeat the purpose you came here for if you go home so soon."

"I know, but I would feel safer going home."

"Safety is relative," he said while backing up and gently removing the silver disk.

Hungry for more ... Please check out the complete manuscript including some ideas for cover art and maps of Panem. Check out the art at deviant art and the full copywritten mamanuscripr at Amazon ... Dark Days:The winds of Change ... I have two more in this series I am currently working towards publication, so please help me make them the best that they can be for the fans of the Hunger Games. Please leave comments questions and ideas here and on my website Dark days Hunger Games, as well as at Amazon. Thank you for your help and know I will credit all contributors in my final manuscript ... Amazon Release Date is December 1st, 2015.


End file.
